After Twelve Years
by lil'japanime
Summary: Sequel to 'A Funny Thing Called Love'. It's been 12 years since InuYasha and Kagome left the present era. What adventures will unfold now that they have three kids? InuKag. Rated T to be safe.
1. Happy Birthday, Kagome

_Disclaimer: Ok yeah, I don't own Inuyasha and I never will so let's get on with the story._

……………………………………………………………………………………………

_**TO THE READERS: **Well people, here it is… the moment you've all been waiting for… The sequel for 'A Funny Thing Called Love' is here! I might not be able to update as quickly as I did with my other fic because the teachers have been giving more project-y homework that requires more time so bare with me, kay?_

_-Japanime625 _

……………………………………………………………………………………………

**CHAPTER ONE: Happy Birthday, Kagome!**

The sun rose slowly into the early morning sky as InuYasha and Kagome slept in their home. A small creature climbs into their bed and crawls over to them trying not to make a sound. InuYasha's ears twitch as he listens to the soft noises of the little creature climbing on top of him. He opens his eyes slightly and looks down to see his 2-year old son crawling on their bed.

"Hey, what're you doin' up so early?" He said sleepily as he picked up his son and Kotaro giggled and gave his father a hug. Then he wiggled away and crawled over to Kagome and woke her up.

"Kotaro? What are you doing up? It's still early, sweetie."

"Aww, he just wants to give you a hug… it's your birthday after all, Kagome."

"Happy birdie mama!" Kotaro giggled in delight and gave his mother another hug.

"Thank you sweetie."

InuYasha watched as his mate and his youngest child hugged each other and crawled over to hug them both. "Happy birthday, Kagome"

Kagome sighed and looked at Kotaro. "Kotaro, how about you go get your brother and sister, ok?"

"Kay, Mama."

The 2-year old wobbled away to his brother and sister, leaving Kagome and InuYasha alone.

"So... What are we going to do today?" Kagome asked curiously.

"I dunno, it's your birthday, you decide."

"Well, I want to do whatever you want to do."

"Hmph... you're not gonna make this easy, are you?"

Kagome laughed and laid her head on InuYasha's shoulder. Just then Kotaro came back with his older brother and sister, who were still half asleep. As they walked in, Shirrow, their 11-year old son was complaining.

"Kotaro, why'd ya' half to wake us up? It's too early!"

Noriko ran up to her mother and gave her a hug "Happy birthday Mommy!"

"Happy birthday from me too, but I still wish Kotaro didn't wake me up..."

"Mama, what we gonna do for your bir-day?" asked a curious Kotaro.

"Yeah, what are we gonna do?"

"How about we do whatever you guys want to do?"

"No way!" objected Shirrow "It's your birthday! We have to do what YOU want to do! Not the other way around!"

"Alright, if it makes you happy I'll think of something we could do toda-"

"Actually... Kagome I think I know what we should do..."

"Really? What?"

"Yeah what're we gonna do Dad?"

"Daddy what do you want to do?"

"Daddy, what we gonna do?"

"It's a surprise." InuYasha smirked, "Well, come on… get dressed, we're goin somewhere fun."

………………………………………………… 

"InuYasha, where are we going?" Kagome asked as she let InuYasha carry her, blindfolded, on his back. "Come on, tell me!"

"Nope" InuYasha chuckled; he loved torturing Kagome like this.

"Come on Dad, where are we goin'?" Shirrow asked.

"Not gonna tell ya'."

"Daddy, why are we in a forest?" Noriko asked.

"Shhh! You'll give it away, shorty."

"Papa, why we in fowest?" mimicked Kotaro.

"Well, Kagome... as you can tell, we're in a forest." InuYasha sighed.

Kagome laughed, she didn't need to bother asking where InuYasha was taking her. Eventually Noriko and Kotaro would give it away.

"Oh and I bet you're enjoying all of this, aren't you?" InuYasha snapped.

"Oh, quit being such a baby, so I know that we're in a forest, that doesn't give anything away."

"Except that we're in a forest..." Shirrow remarked.

"Huh? Daddy, look! A well! What's it doing in the middle of a forest?" Noriko asked.

"A well? InuYasha... are we going where I think we're going?" Kagome asked hesitantly.

"Well I wanted it to be a surprise, but... I guess there's no reason for the blindfold now..." InuYasha said depressed and took the blindfold off of her.

Kagome looked in front of her and saw it. The bone-eaters well. It had been 12 years since she and InuYasha finished the jewel and confessed their love for each other, she hadn't been back in her own era since then.

"InuYasha... we... we can't go back now... not after all this time..."

"Aww, come on Kagome, I know you've been wanting to go home for a long time to see your family."

"Mom, what's Dad talkin' 'bout?" Shirrow said. "That's just a stupid old well!"

"InuYasha, it's been 12 years... how can we just go back? They don't even know about us living together or the children... how can we just show up again by going back and tell them all of this? They probably think we're dead! When we left we were going to come back in a year!" Kagome said with tears forming in her eyes. "Mom didn't even want me to be away THAT long!"

"Kagome..."

"Daddy, what's wrong with Mommy? Why's she crying?" Noriko asked.

"Mama, don' cwy..." Kotaro said, holding onto Kagome's kimono.

InuYasha walked over to Kagome, brought her into a tight embrace and rubbed her back. "Come on Kagome, it'll be ok. They won't mind that much, will they?"

"I don't know what to think right now. I'm so happy, but what am I supposed to say to people I haven't seen in 12 years?"

"Well, there's one way to find out... Come on, I'll be with you the whole time… there's nothing to worry about."

Shirrow looked over at his little sister. "Are you following this at all?"

"Nope..."

"That's what I thought."

"Are you?"

"No..." Shirrow sighed. "Dad what the hell's goin' on here?"

"Watch your mouth, Shirrow!" InuYasha snapped.

"Sorry Dad... but seriously, what's goin on?"

"Come with me and you'll find out." He looked over at Kagome. "Ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be... Come on kids; want to meet your relatives?"

"We have relatives?" Noriko asked

"Since when?" Shirrow demanded.

"Since forever… come here, sweetie." Kagome said as she picked up Kotaro while he pulled more and more grass out of the ground. "Ok come on put the grass down, you don't want that."

"Kay, Mama."

"Alright, Noriko, Shirrow come here" InuYasha picked them both up with one arm and then grabbed Kagome with the other and jumped down the well and passed through.

………………………………………

The family of five passed through the well and came out on the other side. They were 500 years into the future.

"D-dad, w-where are we?"

"What's the problem, Shirrow? Not scared are ya'?" InuYasha teased.

"W-what? N-no! Course not!"

"Daddy, someone's coming..." Noriko said, frightened.


	2. Welcome Home

_Disclaimer: Ok yeah, I don't own Inuyasha and I never will so let's get on with the story._

……………………………………………………………………………………………

_**TO THE READERS: **I don't feel like doing homework right now… So I'll procrastinate and post chapter two. _

_-Japanime625 _

……………………………………………………………………………………………

**CHAPTER TWO: Welcome Home**

* * *

"What was that?" Sota looked towards the well house. _Man… snap out of it Sota. Kagome's never coming back... Why can't I just forget about it?_ Sota sighed. He was 19 years old now. He had only been 7 the last time he saw Kagome. ((A/N: ok just for the sake of Sota not being over 20 I made him kindda young when Kagome left.)) Then there was a scratching noise coming from the well house again.

_What's going on? Am I losing it?_ :sigh: _May as well check it out._

Sota walked towards the well… he hadn't even gone in there since Kagome left. As he got closer he heard voices, one of them sounded like InuYasha and another sounded like... a child? He opened up the door slightly and what he saw shocked him so much that he couldn't even move.

"Daddy...!" Noriko whined. This strange person was scary there was no telling what he would do.

"Well, well... If it isn't Sota!" InuYasha proclaimed. "You've sure grown up, last time I saw you, you were only up to my waist!" he held his hand up at his waist.

"I-In-Inu... Yasha? Is that really you..?" Sota smiled when he saw his childhood hero. "Wh-where's Kagome? Is she with you?"

"Right here, Sota." Kagome said as she walked out from behind InuYasha, still carrying Kotaro who was trying to hide in his mother's arms from Sota. His little dog ears flattened against his head in fear and held on tightly to his mother's shirt. "Mama...!" he whined.

"Shhh… Kotaro it's ok, he won't hurt you."

"M-mama?" Sota yelled. "Kagome! You're a... a... mom?"

"Heh... a lot can happen in twelve years, Sota..." Kagome said as she leaned on InuYasha's shoulder and he put an arm around her waist. Then two little heads looked out from behind his leg each having little dog ears and eyes filled with fear and curiosity.

"THREE? " Sota was shocked. "You have three? Wow..._" who'da thunk it? I'm not surprised that InuYasha's the father but... three? Wow..._

"Dad..." Shirrow said, "Who- who's that?"

"This," InuYasha said as he motioned towards Sota, "is your uncle, Sota."

Shirrow stared at Sota not saying a word.

"Well, go on! Say hello" InuYasha ordered.

"H-hi"

"Hey there... so um what are their names?"

"Well, this is our 11-year old son, Shirrow, our 7-year old, Noriko, and this adorable little guy is our 2-year old, Kotaro." Kagome told him.

"Heh... Mom's gonna love this... having three grandchildren... all with little dog ears... well come on, let's go inside."

Sota then lead them all into the Higarashi home where Mrs. Higarashi was drinking tea in the eating...room... ((A/N: umm yeah tea room whatever...)) with Grandpa. ((A/N: we'll say he's like 84-ish)) Mrs. Higarashi looked up from her tea and saw her daughter standing in the doorway.

"Kagome?" Kagome's mom was shocked to see her after all these years she could hardly believe her eyes. "Is that really you?"

"Yup, it's me mom... and InuYasha and I have something to-"

Kagome was cut short of completing her sentence. Her mother jumped up from her place at the table, spilling her tea. Her eyes filled to the brim with tears as she rushed to her long-lost daughter and held her tightly in a hug. Over the twelve years her face had wrinkled with worry over the thought that Kagome may have died. She never noticed the three tiny half-demons huddled around InuYasha's baggy pants.

"Kagome… I… I've been so worried about you… You just up and left all those years ago… I… I didn't know what to do… I thought you would never come back home…"

"It doesn't matter anymore, Mom… I'm here now…"

"I told you not to leave… I TOLD you that you COULDN'T leave for a year… and then you go and disappear for twelve..."

Kagome's eyes also began to fill with tears, only hers were filled with ones of guilt. "Mom… I'm so sorry… I… we… it was only supposed to be for a year… but then…"

Her mother gently pushed away and wiped the stray tears from her daughter's face. "Let's not talk about this now. I see that you've brought InuYasha along with you…"

Kagome wiped the remnants of her tears away. "Yes… and… There's something we need to tell you…"

"What? What is it?"

"Well..." Kagome looked at InuYasha for support on this. He sighed and decided to take over.

"Twelve years ago, we finished collecting the jewel shards and I told Kagome that I loved her and she loved me back so then well umm... we kindda... well..." InuYasha couldn't seem to find the right words to tell her that they had three pups, and/or children, and started to nervously scratch the back of his head.

"What InuYasha's trying to say is that we... sorta... had children..."

"Three of them actually..." InuYasha added.

Kagome's mom stared blankly at InuYasha and Kagome. "You... had three children?"

They nodded.

"Did you bring them with?"

They nodded again.

"May I see them?"

They nodded a third time and InuYasha stepped to the side to reveal three little half demons, each with little dog ears.

"Oh my..." Mrs. Higarashi said, "They're adorable..." She walked over to them to see them up close.

She looked at Shirrow first. He had clothes similar to his father's only the top part was a dark blue and the pants were black. His hair was greyish silver and his dog ears were like his father's with black tips. His eyes were the same golden color as his father's.

Then she looked at Noriko. She wore a pale yellow top with a faded-green skirt. Her hair was as black as night and was tied back into a long pig-tail, similar to what Kikyo's hair was like. ((A/N: damn you, vile woman!)) Her dog ears were black with silver tips and her eyes were golden with specks of light blue.

Then lastly she looked at little Kotaro. He wore the same outfit as his father's except his was a darker red. His hair was silver that faded into black at the bottom and his dog ears were the same as his brother's: silver with black tips. His eyes were also golden.

"So you married him then?" Grandpa asked.

"Well... not exactly married... he just kindda asked if I wanted to be his mate..." Kagome said with a blush.

InuYasha was also blushing while Noriko asked "Married? What's that, Mommy?"

"I'll explain it later, sweetie."

"Ok..."

"Sota? Do you think you could entertain these three for a little bit? InuYasha and I need to talk with mom."

"Huh? Oh yeah sure Kagome… Anything I should know about these guys?"

"No, but Shirrow be good ok? Don't give your uncle any trouble." Kagome ordered.

"Ok, ok... I promise I'll be good..."

"Alright have fun you guys." InuYasha handed Kotaro to Sota who held him in his arms and lead Noriko and Shirrow upstairs where they could play.

"Kagome," Mrs. Higarashi said. "I was thinking... now that you've finally come back, will you be staying here?"

"Mom... we can't stay here... not with the kids being part demon. I don't want them growing up to be different from everyone else."

InuYasha looked at Kagome's mom. "What she's trying to say is that they'd be accepted more in the feudal era than they would here. But don't worry we'll come and visit as much as we can."

"I'm not saying you have to stay here forever... I just thought that you could stay here for a little while so we can catch up on things."

"Kagome," Grandpa said. "Staying for a little while won't hurt. You'd only be here for about a week at most. Then you can go back to the feudal era and come and visit whenever you need supplies… besides, we've missed you so much these twelve years… "

"Well... I guess we could stay for a week... what do you think, InuYasha?" Kagome asked the half-demon.

"Feh... don't matter to me any…" he replied then muttered "as long as I'm with you." ((A/N: awwwwww))

"Aww, how cute!" a voice said.

InuYasha looked in the direction the voice came from and saw Shirrow, Noriko, Kotaro, and Sota all looking at them from the doorway.

"I thought we told you guys to go play somewhere..." InuYasha said.

"We did." Shirrow said. "We played follow the leader, I was the leader and they followed me here!"

":sweatdrop: Alright then how about you lead them away from here and back upstairs then?" Kagome said.

":sigh: Ok mom... come on guys"

"I wan stay wit mama!" Kotaro whined.

"But you have to follow me 'cause I'm the leader!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"MOM! He's being a baby and... well… he_ is_ a baby... well it sounded better before I said it..."

"Don't worry Shirrow, he can stay here with us." Kagome said with a smile.

"Shirrow! I want to play! Come on! Stop talking and walk somewhere!" Noriko complained.

"Ok! Ok! Fine!"

"So anywho... where were we?" InuYasha said as he turned back to everyone else.

"I don't remember anymore..." Kagome said "do you remember mom?"

"To tell you the truth with all the confusion I've forgotten myself…" ((A/N hahaha… yeah whose line is it anyway!))

"Mama funny!"

"Hey umm... can we eat?" InuYasha asked.

"We just ate 2 hours ago! Don't tell me you're hungry again!" Kagome scolded.

"Heh heh well I..." InuYasha started nervously scratching the back of his head.

"Don't worry, I'll go make everyone some ramen." Mrs. Higarashi said. _Some things never change…_ ((A/N god it would help if I knew her name...))

"Ramen?"

Everyone turned to see Shirrow and Noriko back in the doorway. They've only had ramen a few times since Kagome was saving them only for a special treat and didn't have very left many back in the feudal era.

"Can we have some mom? Please?" Shirrow begged.

"We haven't had any ramen in a real long time!"

"I wan wamen!"

"You know I wouldn't mind some myself..."

"A cup of ramen does sound good at the moment..."

"Alright I'll make some ramen for everyone, It'll be ready in a little bit." Mrs. Higarashi said and walked into the kitchen to make some. ((A/N mmmm ramen… Hey I got an idea: Let's take a poll. Which ramen flavor is best? Chicken, Beef, or Shrimp? ...I'll post it in a chapter at some point.))


	3. Visit From Old Friends

_Disclaimer: Ok yeah, I don't own Inuyasha and I never will so let's get on with the story._

……………………………………………………………………………………………

**CHAPTER THREE: Visit from Old Friends**

Four ½ demons and four humans all sat at the table eating ramen. ((A/N beef flavored... mmm ramen...)) InuYasha and Shirrow were eating the sloppiest of them all.

"InuYasha… Shirrow…" Kagome warned.

"Sorry mom..."

"Sorry K'ome"

"InuYasha! Don't talk with your mouth full!"

InuYasha swallowed his ramen. "Sorry Kagome" He said sheepishly. ((A/N: haha, he's a sheep))

"Daddy, why do you eat so messily?" Noriko asked.

"I dunno… I just do..."

"Keh... more like because he was prolly brought up in a dog house! HAHA! DAMN, I'm funny!" Shirrow exclaimed.

"Ok. First off..." InuYasha cleared his throat. "WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT TALKING LIKE THAT?" he cleared his throat again. "Secondly, it's 'Feh' not 'Keh.'

Shirrow had jumped behind his mother when InuYasha yelled and was still in shock. But he managed to let out a shakey "y-yeah ok… sorry"

Meanwhile, Kotaro started crying because his cute, fuzzy, adorable, little, black and silver ears hurt from his father shouting. He covered his ears with his little hands as tears formed in his little eyes ((A/N ohhhhh poor little guy… hoojie boojie boojie!))

"Owwwwww Daddy! That hurt my ears!" Noriko wailed.

"Aww I'm sorry, squirt…" InuYasha said as he rubbed Noriko and Kotaro's ears.

Suddenly there was a ringing noise. It was the doorbell. "Now who could that be?" Mrs. H asked. Then she walked out of the room. She opened the door and saw Kagome's friends, Eri, Ayumi, and Yuki. "Oh… hello girls! Kagome! Your friends are--! Oops..."

"Kagome is here?"

"After all this time?"

"Where is she? Can we see her?"

"Of coarse you can! Come in… now wait here while I go get her..."

Kagome's mom rushed back into their eating room and whispered to Kagome, "Kagome your friends are here! What are we going to do about-"

"Don't worry about that mom; I'll take care of it. InuYasha, take the kids and go upstairs to my room, I'll come get you when they leave."

"What if they go upstairs?"

"You're right… umm then go to Grandpa's room"

"Why my room?"

"Because you don't have anything breakable in your room."

"Alright, so go to the geezer's room?"

"Hey!"

"InuYasha, sit!"

InuYasha fell to the ground and Shirrow, Noriko, and Kotaro giggled.

"Daddy funny!"

"Shhh… quiet, sweetie!"

"Mom what's goin' on? Why are we goin' upstairs? Is there a demon?" Shirrow asked excitedly.

"No, no demon, but I can't let the people here see you guys."

"Why not?" he asked in a hurt tone.

"Because you're all part demon and there aren't demons in this time. The people here wouldn't understand…"

"Alright guys lets go upstairs." InuYasha said as he picked up Kotaro and let him ride on his shoulders, then picked up Noriko and Shirrow in his arms and went upstairs.

………………………

After InuYasha had gotten up the stairs, Kagome rushed to go see her friends who were waiting by the door.

"Hey guys!"

"Kagome! How was your trip?" one of her friends asked.

"Uhhh... my trip?"

"Yeah you know… you were traveling around Japan, right?"

"Yeah, that's what your grandpa said."

"Did he now?" Kagome said as she shot a glare back towards the room that her grandpa was in.

G_reat, Gramps... now I have to come up with more lies..._ she thought.

"So are you gonna invite us upstairs to talk or are we just going to stand here?"

"Oh... right sure come on let's go upstairs... and talk..." she said as she lead them up the stairs. _InuYasha… you guys better be in Grandpa's room like I told you.._

As they reached Kagome's room, Kagome saw a flash of red fly across the hall into her grandpa's room. The door closed with a soft 'click.'

"What was that?" Eri asked.

"W-what was what?" Kagome asked nervously.

"Are you hiding something Kagome?" Ayumi asked suspiciously.

"Hiding? HAHAHA what could I be hiding? Heh heh heh... HAHAHAHA" she exclaimed as she shoved her friends into her room.

"You ARE hiding something aren't you?"

"Come on Kagome... you aren't good at lying... just tell us."

"It's... nothing..." she said. "I'm just... embarrassed that... I umm... didn't get you guys any souvenirs...?"

"Is that all?"

"Kagome, that's nothing to worry about!"

"Yeah, we don't care! We're just glad you're back!"

"Ummm... yeah about that..." Kagome said.

"You don't mean you're leaving again do you?" Yuki asked.

"Well, yes, but I'll visit a lot! I promise!"

"Where are you going?"

"Uhhhhh..." O_hhhhhhhhh crap... come on girl... think of something that you won't need to explain later!_

"Well?"

"I'm going to be... trans...fering schools a lot getting an education!"

"Uh huh..."

"Yeah well you know since I missed so much school during high school... I'm going to go to high school again at a different school to start over. And umm… it's kindda embarrassing so let's not talk about it when I come back to visit, kay?" Kagome said. Everything she had said was whatever popped into her head, and it was pretty good.

"Alright Kagome. No problem we won't talk about it."

"Yeah, we have to go though. We didn't expect you to be back. We just came to check to see how your mom was doing. So we'll have to see you some other time, kay?"

"Alright! See you guys later!"

"Bye Kagome! Oh and happy birthday!"

"Thanks!" _They remembered after all this time…_

Kagome's friends walked down the stairs and out the door. As soon as they were out the door Kagome let out a big sigh of relief.

"Thank God THAT'S over..." she muttered. "Guess I'll go get InuYasha and the kids and let them know they're gone..." Then she walked over to her grandpa's room and opened the door.


	4. New Clothes

_Disclaimer: Ok yeah, I don't own Inuyasha and I never will so let's get on with the story._

……………………………………………………………………………………………

**CHAPTER FOUR: New Clothes**

When InuYasha got to the top of the stairs he put Noriko and Shirrow down, but he kept Kotaro on his shoulders so he wouldn't wander off. Then they started walking down the hall to find Grandpa's room.

"Dad what the hell's goin' on? Why do we have to be up here while mom talks to people?" Shirrow asked.

InuYasha sighed and stopped looking for Grandpa's room. "We're up here 'cause there aren't any demons in this world and we don't wanna freak out your mom's friends… and try not to swear as much alright? I don't care if it's just me, but your mom doesn't think kids your age should swear and 'sides she doesn't want Kotaro to start saying things like that."

"Keh… he's not gonna say things like that… and if he does I'll just give 'em a good smack on the head so he learns not to."

"The hell you will! If you start hitting him I'll give you a 'good smack on the head.' Got that?"

"Yeah, yeah whatever…"

"And anyway... it's not 'keh' it's…:sigh: never mind.. Forget it…"

After that had been said, they continued looking for Grandpa's room. After looking in all the other rooms they figured the last one would HAVE to be it. They started walking towards it when Kagome and her friends started walking up the stairs. InuYasha heard them beforehand and quickly picked up Shirrow and Noriko again and leaped into the room and lightly closed the door right as Kagome and co. got to the top of the stairs.

"What was that?" InuYasha heard one of Kagome's friends ask.

The rest he couldn't hear however because Kotaro had playfully put his hands over his ears and now he could barely hear anything. What he DID hear was Kotaro giggling happily at his misfortune of not being able to hear very well.

"Alright, little guy… time to get down from there." InuYasha said as he took Kotaro down from his perch on his shoulders.

"Dad...!" whispered Shirrow. "We're tryin' to listen and we can't hear with you guys talkin'!"

"Why are you guys even listening in?" InuYasha snapped. "S'not your conversation, you shouldn't be listening."

"SHHHHH!"

"Feh…" InuYasha looked away at Kotaro who was curiously looking at all the wonderful things in the room. Then he looked back at Noriko and Shirrow who were still listening.

"Sooo…"

"What?" Shirrow asked annoyed.

"What're they talkin' bout?"

"Keh! You get all mad 'cause WE'RE listening and now YOU want to know what's happening?"

"Hey, it's ok if I know what's happening! I know what your mom's friends used to be like; they were evil if you ask me… I don't want them hurtin' your mom's feelin's or nothin'."

"Awwww!" Noriko cooed. "Daddy that's nice of you!"

InuYasha smirked. "Yeah well…" then he turned his attention back to Kagome's conversation. _Sounds like her friends are leaving..._ he thought.

They waited a few more minutes before Kagome came and opened the door and told them it was ok to come out. Kotaro had leapt into her arms right as she walked in.

"Mommy..." Noriko asked. "When are we gonna go back home?"

"Well… I guess we could go home in a day or two..." she replied. "I haven't seen grandma since before you guys were born so I wanted to stay for a little while at least."

"So… We get to stay here for a little while?"

"I guess we could if you guys don't mind too much…"

InuYasha looked at Kagome. "We can stay as long as you want, Kagome. I know you've missed them…"

Kagome smiled brightly at InuYasha. _He can be so sweet sometimes…_

"Well, let's not stay too long…" Noriko said quietly. "I miss Uncle Miroku and Auntie Sango and Shippo and…"

"So basically you miss everyone…" InuYasha interrupted.

"Uh huh!" Noriko agreed with a smile.

"Well first let's see if there's something fun Uncle Sota can show you guys ok? I was thinking of going for a walk to see what's changed around here." Kagome said.

"Mama I want go too!" Kotaro whined.

"I don't know… InuYasha do think it would be safe to bring him with?"

"Don't see why not…" InuYasha replied. "Jus' have 'em wear one of those 'hat' things..."

"Alright… Come on, sweetie, we're gonna go for a walk. Do you guys want to come?"

"Sure…"

"Can we really?"

"Feh… why not..."

"Alrighty… I'll get some hats then." Kagome said as she walked to her room.

…………………………………………………

Kagome came back with a large box in her hands. Kotaro walked along beside her.

"Kagome," InuYasha said. "What's with the box?"

Kagome smirked. "Well you don't expect to wear those clothes do you? I brought some of Sota's old clothes for Shirrow, some of my old clothes for Noriko, and some of Dad's old clothes for you."

"What 'bout Kotaro, Mom?" Shirrow asked.

"Kotaro can wear what he's wearing. In this era people dress up babies all sorts of different ways. Like they dress them up as sailors... Cowboys… all sorts of things... so he'll look normal to everyone."

"Cowboys? What's that?" Noriko asked.

"They're boy cows, stupid!"

InuYasha rolled his eyes and gave Shirrow a light kick in the butt.

"OWW! Dad! What the he- - heck… was that for?"

"What do you think it's for? Don't call your sister stupid. Now apologize."

Shirrow didn't say anything.

"Now."

"Keh... fine..." he mumbled. "I'm sorry…"

"Now give her a hug."

"WHAT?" Shirrow yelled. "NO WAY! SHE'S GOT COOTIES!"

"Feh... I tried... 'least I know you're not gonna act like the monk for a while..." InuYasha sighed.

"Umm, alright so anyway... let's get you guys some clothes to wear..." Kagome said as she started to rummage through the box of clothes.

"Alright... Shirrow, you take this... Noriko, this is for you... and heehee! Here InuYasha, you can wear this."

"I don't think so... what else is in there?" InuYasha disagreed. He neatly refolded the baboon suit and gave it back to Kagome.

"Ohh, you're no fun... you can wear this then, ok?"

"Ok I can live with that..."

"Ok InuYasha, you take Kotaro and Shirrow and go change in my room. Noriko, you come with me and we'll change in the bathroom." Kagome said.

"Why do we change in your room, Mom?" Shirrow asked. "Wouldn't it make more sense for you to change in your room?"

"Well, I know how to get these clothes on, and you guys might have trouble... so I don't want you guys in the bathroom for an hour trying to get them on."

"Ohh... "

"Alright, so I'll come help you guys when we're done changing." With that said, the boys went off to Kagome's room and the girls went to the bathroom.

………………………………………………………

"Wow, Mommy!" Noriko exclaimed. "I like these clothes!"

"That's great, sweetie!" Kagome smiled down at her daughter.

Noriko was wearing a yellow t-shirt with pink on the end of the sleeves, a pair of blue overalls with a little pink flower stitched on one of the pant legs, a pink ribbon holding back her hair, and a pink baseball hat with a flower pattern on the front.

Kagome was wearing one of her old pairs of jeans, ((A/N: OMG! She isn't wearing a skirt!)) and a white short-sleeve shirt with a blue short-sleeve blouse over it.

"Let's go see how your Dad and your brother are doing." Kagome said.

"Kay!"

They walked the rest of the way to her room and knocked on the door. "Hey guys, is it ok if we come in?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah, come on in, Kagome!"

Kagome opened the door, saw InuYasha and Shirrow and burst out laughing. They both had their shirts on backwards. Shirrow had his underwear on his head, InuYasha besides having his shirt on backwards, had it upside-down. Kotaro was on the bed while chewing on a sock.

"What're you laughin' at? You said so yourself we might have trouble getting this crap on!" InuYasha snapped.

Kagome continued laughing and laughing, barely being able to breathe.  
"I'm sorry!" she managed to say, wiping away a tear. "H-here let me help... HAHAHAHHAAA!" She fell over on to InuYasha's chest laughing trying to keep her balance.

InuYasha sighed and rolled his eyes. _Women..._ he thought. "Alright, Noriko take Kotaro and wait outside next to the door ok? We have work to do. Kagome! It's not that funny!"

"Yes it is! HAHHAHAHAAAA! He has underwear on his head! HAHAHAHA!"

After about another five minutes of uncontrollable laughter, Kagome managed to bring it down to small giggles. She helped them get their clothes on the correct way, of coarse she only did this after taking several pictures of them with their clothes on the wrong way.

"Ok, we're done." Kagome stated after tying Shirrow's shoe. She looked up at two of her most favorite people in the entire world.

Shirrow was wearing a pair of jeans, a blue pokemon shirt, and a blue baseball hat. Then she looked at InuYasha. He had on a pair of jeans, a white t-shirt with a red long-sleeve button-down shirt over it, and a black baseball hat.

"Kagome, I don't like the clothes from your era! They're too tight!" InuYasha whined.

Kagome rolled her eyes and sighed, then went to the door and let Noriko and Kotaro back in the room. She put a little red baseball hat on Kotaro.

"You don't care do you?" InuYasha asked.

"Nope."

"..."

With that said the family of five walked down the stairs, waved good bye to Mrs. H, Sota, and Grandpa, and walked out the door.


	5. Out for a Walk

_Disclaimer: Ok yeah, I don't own Inuyasha and I never will so let's get on with the story._

……………………………………………………………………………………………

**_To the Readers:_** _Ugh… having a cold sucks... I'll try to keep up with the updating tho'…_

_-Japanime625_

……………………………………………………………………………………………

**CHAPTER FIVE: Out for a Walk**

The family of five walked down the street gazing at all of the wonderful things. Noriko was asking questions the entire time. Kagome briefly explained how this era was much different from the feudal era which, of course, led to more questions.

"But Mommy, why does the air smell funny?" Noriko asked again.

"Because some people here are very messy and it makes the air smelly."

"……" Noriko thought this over for a little bit. "Why don't they take baths if they're so messy?"

Kagome laughed. "Not that kind of messy, silly. It's kind of like when you leave your toys out and then I say your room is messy."

"Oh I get it now."

"Mom, where are we goin' anyway?" Shirrow asked.

"No where special. We're just walking around."

"Oh…"

"... Huh?" Shirrow looked across a busy street and saw a group of boys a couple of years older than him. They were showing off doing fancy moves on skate boards and roller blades. Shirrow, who had never seen people move around on wheels before, was interested in seeing what they were doing.

He looked towards his family. They had continued walking. They were about two yards ahead of him. _I'll just take a quick look…_ He thought to himself. Then he rushed across the street when the traffic cleared up enough for him to cross.

"Oww! Kotaro quit pullin' on my hair!" InuYasha snapped as he, for a fifth time, pried Kotaro's hands off his hair.

Kotaro was once again perched on his shoulders and had been squirming around for the past ten minutes. InuYasha sighed. Then he took Kotaro down from his shoulders and held him in one arm against his side.

"Daddy funny!" Kotaro squealed in delight.

"Feh..."

Kotaro giggled and climbed up InuYasha's side to once again sit on his shoulders. Kagome looked towards InuYasha who now had an annoyed look on his face. She chuckled at him and took Kotaro from his shoulders.

"Nooo! Mama! Want Daddy hold Kotawo!" Kotaro wailed as he reached towards his Daddy. ((A/N: aww))

Kagome sighed. "Alright, but don't squirm around so much ok, sweetie? Daddy doesn't like that." With that said she handed him back to InuYasha.

As soon as Kotaro was in his father's arms he started to climb back up on top of his shoulders but a shake of the head from Kagome told him to just stay where he was. He leaned against InuYasha's shoulder and closed his little eyes deciding to take a short nap.

Kagome smiled at the pair and continued walking along with Noriko showing her various places and things.

**_Meanwhile_**

Shirrow had been watching the older boys intently. He was hiding among some boxes watching from about 3 yards away. He was so interested in watching that he didn't notice one of the older boys look at him. "Hey guys, look!" the older boy said. "There's a little shrimp watchin' us."

"Hey kid!" another one of the boys yelled.

"Wha?" Shirrow looked around him to see who the boy was talking to. He didn't see any other kids around though so he looked back at the group of boys who had walked up to him.

"Umm... hey." Shirrow said.

"What're you watchin' us for?"

"Yeah, haven't you ever seen a skateboard?" a boy said mockingly.

"Well… no..."

"WHAT?" All four of the boys yelled at once.

"What d'ya mean you've never seen a skateboard before?"

"Aww, shut up Hiroshi... the kids prob'ly retarded or something...Never seen a skateboard... ha…"

"Hey! Shut up! I ain't retarded! I'm prob'ly a hell of a lot smarter than you, jackass!"

The older boys stepped back in shock.

"What the... whoa... never heard anyone your size swear before..."

"Heh... You're alright, kid"

"Yeah, come with us, you're pretty cool"

"Well... I dunno if I should... I should prob'ly get back to my family... I wasn't really s'posed ta go off on my own… Dad'll prob'ly be pretty mad at me and won't go easy on me when we train today…"

"Aww, who cares!" the boy called Hiroshi said. "What d'ya think, Toshi?"

"Yeah jus' leave 'em kid. You're better off here anyway." Toshi said.

"Well, we're out guys…" one of the other boys said.

"What for, Tachi?"

"Kenji and I gotta get home. Mom's makin' ramen, don't wanna miss that."

"Kay... well see ya later then."

Tachi and Kenji then ran in the direction of their home which left Toshi, Hiroshi, and Shirrow standing there.

"Well, come on guys," Hiroshi said. "Let's go find something fun to do."

"Yeah come on kid... hey what's your name anyway?"

"My name's Shirrow."

"Shirrow huh? Cool. Well let's go."

With that said they began running in the same direction Kagome, InuYasha, Noriko, and a sleeping Kotaro were going.

……………………………………………

InuYasha, Kagome, Noriko, and the sleeping Kotaro continued walking. They were passing by numerous large buildings, Noriko pointing all of them out and asking questions. A young couple walked by and the girl looked at InuYasha and little Kotaro ((A/N: because he's so ccuuuuute!)) and smiled.

"Ohhhhhh! What an adorable little scamp."

"Hey… can we get a hotdog?" The guy asked, bored.

"In a MINUTE!" the girl hissed at him. ((A/N: couch potato points to whoever knows where I got that from.))

The couple walked on and the family of five continued walking.

"Wow, Mommy! Look at that really big building!" Noriko exclaimed. She then turned around.

"Shirrow, did you see that REALLY big build… Shirrow? Mommy, where'd Shirrow go?"

Kagome looked down at Noriko in confusion. "What do you mean, sweetie? Shirrow's right…" Kagome looked behind her but Shirrow wasn't there.

"Shirrow?" Kagome looked around for him but she didn't see him anywhere. "Shirrow? Shirrow? SHIRROW? INUYASHA! SHIRROW'S MISSING!"

"Huh, what?"

"OUR SON'S MISSING!"

"What'dya mean he's missing?" InuYasha snapped as he turned around. "Damn it! Where the hell IS that little runt?"

InuYasha jumped on top of a pedestrian's cart they were pushing. "Hey! Get offa there!"

"SHIRROW!" He yelled. "I KNOW YOU CAN HEAR ME, SO GET YOUR LITTLE A-- OWWWWWW! KAGOME! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?"

"InuYasha! Calm down! You're scaring everyone! Besides, you're still holding Kotaro, REMEMBER? He's trying to sleep, so be quiet!" Kagome scolded.

InuYasha looked down at his sleeping son. He was on the verge of waking up and was rolling around in his father's arms. InuYasha scowled and jumped down from the cart.

"Here," InuYasha said as he handed Kotaro to Kagome. "You take these two and go back to your mom's place. I'll go look for Shirrow."

"Ok… don't do anything extreme, alright? I want you to bring him back alive." Kagome joked.

"Feh… When I find him he'll be lucky if he ever comes out of our house again! Didn't we tell him not to wander off? Didn't we?"

"Calm down! You're not going to be able to concentrate on finding him if you're all angry." Then Kagome took Noriko's hand. "I'll take them back to my Mom's house, ok? You find Shirrow and we'll work this whole thing out together."

"Yeah, yeah ok…" InuYasha said as he began to walk off.

_Shirrow…_ Kagome thought. _You better be alright…_

**_Meanwhile_**

Shirrow continued running along with Toshi and Hiroshi, easily keeping up with them.

"You're pretty fast, kid." Hiroshi stated.

"Duh…" Shirrow mumbled

"What was that?"

"What was what?" Shirrow asked innocently.

"Nothing…"

_loser_ Shirrow thought. "So where are we goin?"

"Dunno, just gonna go cause trouble, sound like fun don' it?"

"Heh... yeah…" Shirrow said reluctantly _Man... Mom and Dad are gonna kill me!_ he added mentally.

The trio continued running never noticing InuYasha hopping on top of buildings looking for them.

"Hey, I here there used to be gangs all over this part of town. How bout we check it out?" Hiroshi asked.

"I'm good with that plan, man" Toshi said. ((A/N: hahaha! That rhymes!))

"I dunno… seems kindda stupid to go there… How 'bout we head back?" Shirrow asked. _I need to get back to Mom and Dad…_

"Aww what's da matter Shiwwo?" Hiroshi asked in a baby voice. "Ya' scared?"

"I'm NOT scared!" Shirrow snapped.

"Well then let's go!"

The three boys ran off into an alley, not noticing a shadow lurking in the shadows.


	6. A Walk on the Wild Side

_Disclaimer: Ok yeah, I don't own Inuyasha and I never will so let's get on with the story._

……………………………………………………………………………………………

**CHAPTER SIX: A Walk on the Wild Side**

Shirrow and the two boys continued walking down the dark alley still not noticing the mysterious person following behind them. Shirrow sniffed the air.

_Dad's close by…_ he thought. Then he turned back to Toshi and Hiroshi.

"Hey guys... umm I think my Dad's lookin' for me so I gotta go."

"Oh, come on!"

"Like we'd fall for that!"

"Fall for what?" Shirrow asked, confused

"You just wanna go home 'cause you're scared!" Hiroshi said.

"I ain't scared!" Shirrow shouted. "My Dad just gets REALLY mad when I don't obey!"

"Heh... obey? What are you a dog or something?"

"Shut up! What do YOU know anyway? You're prolly the one that's scared!"

"Geeze, he acts like he really IS some dog! Heh heh!" Toshi laughed.

"Hey! Shut up! So what if I'm half dog demon?" Shirrow yelled.

Toshi and Hiroshi started laughing hysterically.

"Half dog demon? WAHAHAHAHAHAHAA! Dude! You're soo messed up!"

"HAHAHAA! Yeah, really!"

O_hhhh crap..._ Shirrow thought. _I shouldn't have said that now Dad'll REALLY be pissed..._

"Oh Man! HAHAHA! What'dya have little doggie ears under that hat?"

"HAHA! I bet he does! Besides, he IS half 'dog demon' ain't he?" Hiroshi said sarcastically and grabbed for Shirrow's hat.

"Cut it out!" Shirrow yelled as he dodged Hiroshi's hand.

"What's a matter? Scared that we'll be too rough with your ears? Don't worry we'll be gentle."

"I wouldn't be teasing him if I were you." A voice said from the shadows.

"Eh?" Shirrow said confused. "Keh... oh you're nothin' to worry about."

"Whad'ya talkin' about Shirrow?" Toshi asked. "That guy has a knife!"

"Keh…"

"You'll make great hostages... I could get lots of money for you guys…" The creepy guy said.

"Hostages?" Toshi and Hiroshi screamed. "HELP! SOMEONE HELP!"

The kidnapper covered their mouths with his arm. "If ya wanna live then shut up!"

Hiroshi and Toshi immediately shut up. Shirrow was being very calm during this entire thing and was just staring off to the side, bored.

"To scared to talk. kid?"

"No... I just don't wanna waste my time talking to you…" He answered.

With that said Shirrow elbowed the kidnapper in the gut, causing him to drop them and fall back out of the alley into the open. ((A/N: wow nice hit))

People screamed seeing the man practically fly out of the alley. Shirrow ran right after him. He jumped up to get one final hit in when a gust of wind came. It knocked his hat off and well... Shirrow freaked out.

"AHHHH! CRAP MY HAT!" he yelled as he watched it fly away in the wind. Shirrow watched it fly for a split second before running after it covering his ears with his hands.

"NO! Come back here you stupid hat!"

He ran on for a little bit more before he was grabbed by the back of his shirt, was carried over buildings, and was thrown up against a wall in an alley.

"What the hell were you thinking!"

"D-Dad?" Shirrow looked up into the angry face of his father.

"Heh heh... umm h-hey dad… what's up?" He asked sheepishly. ((A/N haha he too is also a sheep))

"Answer me, Shirrow! Why the hell did you run off?" InuYasha yelled.

"I dunno..." he said.

InuYasha sighed. "Shirrow come on why'd you go off on your own? Don't give me this 'I dunno' crap."

"I jus' wanted to see what some kids were doin…" Shirrow said, getting upset.

"Hey come on! You're a man, aren't you? Men don't cry!"

":sniffle: ok..."

":sigh: Come here" InuYasha picked Shirrow up and he tried to hide his ears. InuYasha sighed, took out a handkerchief that was conveniently in his pocket, and put it on Shirrow's head to cover his ears. "Come on" he said. "Let's get back to Grandma's house."

**_Later_**

"Alright guys, time for bed." Kagome said.

InuYasha and Kagome gathered up Shirrow, Noriko, and the already half-asleep Kotaro and brought them upstairs to Kagome's room where they had set up some cots. When they finished putting them to bed they walked back down the stairs.

"Hey… can we talk?" InuYasha asked.

"Sure... what about?"

"………"

"Well?"

"I dunno… it's just..." InuYasha looked back at the stairway. "How about we go outside and talk?"

"Alright..."

InuYasha and Kagome walked outside into the cool night air and decided to take a walk. So InuYasha, wearing his hat, walked hand-in-hand with Kagome on the sidewalk.

"Well?" Kagome asked. "What did you want to talk about?"

"I dunno... We just haven't had a lot of time to be alone since Shirrow was born… and then there was Noriko... and now Kotaro…"

Kagome gave InuYasha a puzzled look.

"What I mean is we haven't had anytime to ourselves… and 'sides it's nice jus' havin' it be me and you… ya know... for alone time..."

"…'alone time'..?"

"Yeah, that's what I said, Alone ti- HEY! Get those nasty thoughts outta your head! You KNOW I didn't mean it like that! …Geeze! Have you been hangin' around with Miroku?"

Kagome laughed and leaned against InuYasha.

"God... I meant alone time as in TALKING not… hmph… forget it…" InuYasha pouted and turned away with an annoyed expression on his face.

"Aww, come on! You know I was only teasing you…" Kagome sighed and looked at the now annoyed half-demon.

They continued walking for a couple of minutes before Kagome decided to break the silence.

"You're such a baby sometimes, you know that?"

"Am not."

Kagome laughed and poked InuYasha in the ribs. He flinched and a small smile appeared on his face.

"Oh? What's this? Does my big, strong, half-demon InuYasha have a ticklish spot?"

"No."

"I think you do!"

"No I don't! HAHAHAA! Kagome! Stop it! That's not funny!"

Kagome continued poking him for another minute or two, each time getting him to laugh.

"Alright, alright, I'll stop…" Kagome said with a laugh.

"Feh... Good…" InuYasha looked up at the darkening sky. "We better start heading back... it's getting' kindda late…"

"Alright."

InuYasha bent down and waited.

Kagome laughed. "InuYasha? What're you doing?"

"What else? Get on. We'll get back faster."

"Alright, but don't draw attention to yourself, ok?"

"Yeah yeah I know, just hurry up and get on my back... ain't exactly comfortable like this..."

With that said Kagome got on his back and InuYasha jumped high into the sky ((A/N: haha that rhymes!)) and landed on top of a building. Then he jumped along until they arrived back at the Higarashi Shrine. InuYasha landed by Kagome's window into her room and opened it silently. The room was dark, but he could see two sleeping figures sprawled out on cots, and another smaller figure curled up on the bed. Kagome went downstairs to tell her mother and grandpa they were back, and then came back upstairs to see InuYasha holding Kotaro in his arms watching him and his daughter and other son sleep.

"They look so innocent when they're asleep, don't they?" Kagome asked.

"Heh... Yeah, but when they're awake you know that they're anything BUT innocent..."

"InuYasha!" Kagome whispered fiercely

"Kidding! Kidding! They're innocent, ok?" InuYasha looked at an annoyed looking Kagome "…Don't hurt me…"

Kagome smirked. "You know I wouldn't hurt you… while you're holding Kotaro…"

InuYasha rolled his eyes and looked back at Shirrow. Kagome looked down at their first son also.

"He scared me today when he went off by himself…" Kagome said quietly.

"Shirrow can take care of himself. He's half demon, ain't he?"

"Well yeah... but he's still just a little kid…"

"He's eleven years old Kagome... Sango's brother was only eleven when we first met 'em, and he was old enough to fight in battles and crap like that… And he's a human... where as Shirrow's half demon… So there's no problem as far as I see it…"

Kagome sighed. _Trust InuYasha to say something like that…_ "I know he can take care of himself, but he's still just a little boy in my eyes… I don't anything to happen to any of them..."

"Kagome... :sigh: ... How 'bout we get some sleep ok?"

"Sounds good to me."

Kagome changed into her Pajamas which was a t-shirt and pajama pants while InuYasha changed into his baggy red pants and took off his red shirt so that he was wearing the white t-shirt underneath. Then he lifted the covers on the bed and let Kagome get in. Then he laid Kotaro down next to her and he got under the covers and the three of them fell asleep.


	7. Back to the Other Side of the Well

_Disclaimer: Ok yeah, I don't own Inuyasha and I never will so let's get on with the story._

……………………………………………………………………………………………

**CHAPTER SEVEN: Back to the Other Side of the Well**

The next morning, as usual, Kotaro was the first to wake up. The tiny demon boy looked around curiously at all the things in Kagome's old room. He tried to get up but he was being held protectively in his mother's arms and couldn't get out of her grasp. He wiggled and squirmed to get up so he could look around. As he tried to get up he accidentally hit the back of his father's head.

InuYasha rolled over and opened an eye to see Kotaro rolling around trying to get out of his mother's embrace. He smirked and lifted one of Kagome's arms and picked up his son.

"You gotta stop waken' up so early, kiddo."

He sat up on the side of the bed and yawned. Kotaro crawled away over to Kagome and was going to wake her up too.

"Hey, let mommy sleep for a little bit longer…" InuYasha whispered.

"Too late, I'm already awake" Kagome yawned.

She picked Kotaro up and joined InuYasha on the side of the bed.

"What do you say we go downstairs? Mom should be up, we'll have some breakfast." Kagome said.

"Breakfast?" a tired voice from the floor said.

"Well, I see that you're awake, Shirrow…" InuYasha said.

"Me too, Daddy"

"Well, I guess everyone's awake then." Kagome said. "Well, let's get dressed and go downstairs, you guys. We're going back home today."

"You don't wanna stay longer, Kagome?"

"Well, we didn't tell anyone where we were going. The others are probably worried. We can always come back."

"Alright if that's what you want..."

With that said the family of five changed back into their clothes and went down the stairs. Everyone else was already downstairs and wide-awake. It was 10 AM. Sota was playing video games, Grandpa was reading the paper, and Mrs. Higarashi was reading a book.

"Good morning, everyone!" Kagome said cheerfully.

"Oh you're all awake, that's good. Come, sit down and have breakfast." Mrs. H said with a cheery smile.

Mrs. H handed out some plates, and gave them helpings of rice, fish, pickles, and toast. ((AN: ok I dunno what breakfasty foods they eat in Japan so I'll go with that.))

"How do you like your breakfast?" Mrs. H asked Shirrow, Noriko, and Kotaro.

"It's awesome! I've never had this 'toast' stuff before, or these 'pickle' things, but I like 'em!" Shirrow exclaimed.

"I REALLY like it too Gramma!"

"It yummy Gwammy!"

Mrs. H laughed. "Well, I'm glad you liked it." _I love being a grandmother…_

Shirrow looked over at Sota who was still playing video games.

"Hey, Uncle Sota?"

"Yeah?"

"What're ya doin?"

"Playing games."

"That's a game?"

"Yup."

"What's it called?"

"It's called Super Smash Bros. Melee"

"…huh?"

Sota laughed. _I forgot Shirrow's never seen a Game Cube before. Let alone any video games..._ he thought.

"What're you laughin' at? I've never seen one o' these before!" Shirrow said sounding annoyed.

"I know, I just kindda forgot about that. Come here I'll show you how to play."

"Sota, don't get him hooked on that! We're going to be leaving soon." Kagome said.

"Aww come on sis, one quick game won't hurt."

"Yeah Mom, please?"

":sigh: Fine, ONE quick game alright?"

"Well… might take 2 or 3 rounds for him to get the hang of it…"

"You have 20 minutes."

"We can work with that."

Sota set up the game... multiplayer, team battle, stock 5, fighting one level 2 computer (Kirby) and one level 6 computer (Mario), Sota was Fox, and Shirrow was Young Link. ((AN: geeze I haven't played that since like forever and I still remember how to set it up...))

Pretty soon Shirrow was very good at playing ssb melee. He could pull 4 combos off in less than 2 seconds with his quick reflexes. He and Sota went through 15 rounds of team battles before their 20 minutes of playing were done.

"Alright guys, time to stop playing video games." Kagome said

"Aww Mom..." Shirrow complained. "Just one more round? Please?"

"Shirrow you've already played 15 rounds! Now say good bye. We need to get going."

":sigh: ok… Bye Uncle Sota." Shirrow said as he gave Sota a small hug.

"Bye Sota, thanks for keeping Shirrow busy."

"No problem Kagome, bring them over anytime. I'll watch 'em for ya."

"Thanks Sota. That's good to know."

The rest of the small family said their good byes and then walked outside to the well house. They went inside and waved good bye to Grandpa, Mrs. H, and Sota one last time before going though the well.

…………………………………………………………

"Ahh... It feels good to be back home…" InuYasha sighed.

Shirrow breathed in the fresh air. It was so much cleaner than the present era. He smiled and closed his eyes. _I like it here..._ he thought _I wouldn't want to live anywhere else. Mom's old house is nice but I like it here more... 'sides there aren't any demons there! It must've been boring. I wouldn't want to live th-_

His thoughts were interrupted however as Noriko pounced at him.

"Ha! I got you Shirrow!" She exclaimed as she sat on his back and messed up his hair.

"NGNNTFFFGTNN!" Shirrow yelled from the dirt.

"What?"

Shirrow lifted his head and spit out the dirt that had gotten in his mouth. "I said GET THE HELL OFFA ME!"

With that Noriko jumped off her brother and ran to InuYasha and climbed up his leg on to his shoulders.

"Daddy! Shirrow's bein' mean to meee!"

"Shirrow…" warned a VERY angry Kagome. "Come here. NOW"

InuYasha sighed. Didn't he say not to swear in front of Kagome? Oh well it seems that he'll have to learn the hard way. So now InuYasha was left holding his two youngest while they waited for Kagome to come back with Shirrow.

About five minutes later Kagome came back with Shirrow.

"I told you I don't like you swearing, but did you listen? No..."

"I know Mom, I'm sorry already!"

"If you're sorry then stop acting so much like your father!"

"Hey! I resent that!" InuYasha said.

Kagome didn't answer but shot him a nasty glare that told him she wasn't in the mood for him to be a smart ass and talk back.

InuYasha sighed, but didn't say anything else. _It'll be best to not bother her for a while I guess… Hopefully she's in a good enough mood to cook. I'm hungry…_ he thought. As if to prove his point, his stomach growled after that thought.

"Say … um Kagome… Would you mind making some foo-"

"Can it."

"But I'm hung-"

"You're ALWAYS hungry. Go catch some fish if you're hungry! I'm not in the mood to cook. And make something for YOUR son too. He has your mouth, he probably has your stomach."

InuYasha sighed. "Come on, Shirrow."

With that said the two boys walked off.

……………………………………………………………………………

"Dad where're we goin?"

"We're just gonna take a little walk for a while till your mom cools down a bit. Why'd ya have to swear RIGHT in front of her? Now we're both in trouble."

"I didn't mean to! It just kindda slipped out."

"Well next time don't let it slip out. Come on, we better go get some fish or something as a peace offering for when we go back home."

InuYasha and Shirrow walked off to a stream a little further away from where they lived. As they reached the stream they heard someone else nearby the stream as well.

InuYasha smirked. He knew those scents anywhere. Shirrow knew them too.

"Shirrow," InuYasha whispered. "Stick close to the ground. We're gonna work on your hunting skills…"

Shirrow chuckled softly. "Alright… I like this kindda training…"

The two of them crouched low to the ground and moved closer to their prey without making a sound. Then once they were close enough they readied for the attack and………… POUNCED!

"YAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" They yelled in unison.

"WHAT THE HE-?"

"GAHHHHHHH!"

"Please don't hurt us! Take me but leave the boy alone!"

"Relax monk, I wouldn't eat you or your whelp."

"Yeah don't worry Uncle Miroku, we'd never eat you or Mushin (pronounced Moo - sheen)"

"InuYasha?"

"Shirrow?"

"Thank God it was only you! Don't scare us like that!" Miroku scolded.

"Heh sorry Miroku couldn't resist." InuYasha shrugged.

"So what brings you two to our part of the forest?" Miroku asked.

"Mom got mad."

"Again?"

"Shut up, monk!"

"I'm sorry but Kagome does tend to get angry very easily." Miroku stated.

"Hmph..."

"So what did you do to make your mother angry THIS time, Shirrow?" Miroku questioned with a smirk.

"Wha? Why's it automatically MY fault?" Shirrow demanded.

"Well, it ain't MY fault." InuYasha stated.

"Hey! Mom blamed you too, old man!"

"Who're you callin' old?"

"Well InuYasha..." Miroku put in. "You ARE at least 80…"

"Shut up monk! Who asked you!"

"Wow, I knew Uncle InuYasha was old but…" Mushin said.

"I am NOT old!"

"Alright, alright…" Miroku laughed. "Let's stop this pointless arguing."

"Fine..."

"Good. Now then, InuYasha calmly tell me what happened."

":sigh: Basically, Shirrow has this habit of swearin' and Kagome doesn't like it… and he did it in front of Kagome and she got mad and blamed it on me 'cause it's kindda a habit of mine too and Shirrow just kindda picked up on it…"

"Ahh I see. Well that's not that big of a problem after all!"

"What lunacy are you babbling, monk?"

"Kagome won't stay angry with you for long. She might tend to become angry easily but she still loves you both. After all, you're her family, why wouldn't she love you? Anyway, she'll probably welcome you back into your home if you bring plenty of fish and of course some very good friends of yours!"

"Oh? And who would they be?" InuYasha teased.

Miroku just rolled his eyes. "Good! I'll go get Sango and Sakura. I'll bring them back here and we can all head back to your home together! Mushin, you stay here with InuYasha and Shirrow. I'll be back in a little bit."

"What do I look like, Miroku! A babysitter? Take your whelp with you!" InuYasha yelled.

"Aww come on Dad! Me an' Mushin won't bother you." Shirrow said.

"Yeah Uncle InuYasha! We can take care of ourselves!" Mushin added.

"Feh... I know Shirrow can take pretty good care of himself, but you on the other hand screamed like a wuss when we jumped outta the bushes at you…"

"I just wasn't expecting you that's all!" Mushin yelled.

"Feh... Always expect the unexpected…"

"Keh... whatever... Come on Mushin, lets go play..."

InuYasha grabbed the back of Shirrow's shirt.

"Hold it right there, pal."

"What?"

"You're helping me get these fish."

"AWWW MAN! Come on! But you're so much older and wiser than I am! You should be able to catch more fish if I weren't around to bother you!"

"Uh huh… sure. You're STILL gonna help me though."

"AWW! COME ON!"


	8. Friend, Foe, or Long Lost Family Member?

_Disclaimer: Ok yeah, I don't own Inuyasha and I never will so let's get on with the story._

……………………………………………………………………………………………

**CHAPTER EIGHT: Friend, Foe or Long-Lost Family Member?**

InuYasha, Shirrow, and Mushin were still by the stream catching fish. They were all standing in 2-foot deep water and were catching fish with their bare hands.

"Do we have enough yet?" Shirrow asked, bored out of his mind.

"No."

"I don't see why we need anymore fish, Dad..."

"Just keep catching them."

Shirrow looked back at the pile of fish they had caught. They had at least 30. That was plenty for a dinner for nine people, even if four of them were ½ demon. They would be having fish for a while. By the looks of it, they'd be having a LOT of leftovers. Not counting the fish they would give to Miroku and Sango to take home.

"How are you doin' over there, Mushin? Catch anything yet?" InuYasha called over his shoulder.

"Do you even need to ask? I'm only human…"

"Feh… Your father can catch fish and he's only human, so what the hell's wrong with you?"

"Hmph…"

They all were silent for a few minutes before Shirrow decided to break the silence.

"Hey… Dad?"

"Yeah?"

"Are we done yet?"

":sigh: Yeah… we should be about done… Mushin, grab that net that you an' your dad were usin'."

Mushin ran over and grabbed the fishing net, then ran back. Shirrow grabbed the other end of the net and they held it open for InuYasha to put the fish in it. After a few minutes all the fish were in the net and Miroku came walking towards them with Sango who had a little girl in her arms.

"Oh good you're back. Let's get goin…"

With that said, the group of six walked off towards where InuYasha and Kagome lived. They walked about ten minutes through a small group of trees, over a bridge that went across a stream, through a small field, through a few more trees, and finally they arrived at their house. InuYasha and Shirrow went inside first.

"Kagome!" InuYasha called, "We're back! …And we brought Miroku, Sango, and their kids!"

Kagome came into the front room with a wide smile on her face. "Hi everyone!" she said cheerfully.

"She doesn't seem angry..." Miroku whispered to InuYasha.

"Only 'cause you guys are here. Hopefully by the time you leave, she won't be angry with us anymore..."

"I see…"

Noriko came in from her room with Kotaro following behind her. When Noriko saw who was there she ran up to them and yelled, "Aunty Sango! Uncle Miroku! Where's Sakura? Did you bring her?"

Sango laughed. "Yes, Noriko. We brought Sakura. She's right here, see?"

Sango knelt down to let Noriko see the baby girl in her arms. She was only a year old and was still very small.

"Awww…! She's so cute Aunty Sango! Can I hold her, PLEASE?"

"Of course you can, but be careful with her, Noriko…"

"Don't worry; I'm always careful with babies…" Then as she turned around she smacked Kotaro in the forehead with her elbow. Kotaro landed on the floor and looked up at everyone dazed and confused. Then he remembered that he had been hit and started to cry.

Noriko handed Sakura back to Sango and knelt down besides Kotaro.

"I'm sorry Kotaro; I didn't mean to hit you…"

Kotaro continued to cry.

"Want me to give it a kiss and make it all better?"

Kotaro cried louder and shook his head 'no'.

"Are you sure?"

Kotaro continued crying.

"Will you stop crying if I take you to Mommy or Daddy?"

Kotaro kept crying but shook his head 'yes'.

"Ok…" Noriko picked up Kotaro and carried him to InuYasha since he was closer. "Here Daddy, you're closer than Mommy and Kotaro's heavy."

InuYasha sighed and rolled his eyes then bent down to get Kotaro. "Alright little guy let me see… Feh, there won't even be a bruise there you little wuss… I dunno what you're cryin' 'bout… Alright come on, quit cryin' already…"

Kotaro stopped crying; instead he only sniffled and let out a little yawn.

"InuYasha let me have him." Kagome said. "He's just tired because he hasn't had a nap yet and he's been playing with Noriko the whole time you and Shirrow were out."

InuYasha nodded and handed Kotaro over to Kagome.

"Keh... whatever, can we eat now?" Shirrow asked.

Kagome smiled. "Alright, alright… Sango, would you like to help cook?"

"Sure Kagome. Miroku, watch Sakura."

"Oh he doesn't have to, just put her in the baby chair I brought back from the present era. Sota and I used it when we were babies."

"Oh, Alright…" Sango then put little Sakura in the baby chair thingy. "I was wondering where you were…" she said to Kagome. "You were all in the present era then?"

"Yes, that's where we were…" Kagome was saying. And the two of them continued talking about what had happened.

Kotaro was now sleeping peacefully in his bed in the room where Shirrow and he slept, (Noriko has her own room) Shirrow, Noriko, and Mushin decided to go exploring in the woods near the house, and Miroku and InuYasha went to go sit on the porch while Sango and Kagome cooked. It was a pretty casual day now that Kagome was happy again…

…………………………………… 

"Shirrow," said Noriko, "We've been in these woods zillions of times!"

"Yeah," Agreed Mushin. "Let's go somewhere else."

"Yeah I guess… let's go further this way," Shirrow replied, pointing towards the west.

The three continued walking for a while. Noriko was starting to regret saying anything about being somewhere else. Mushin was feeling the same way.

"Shirrow?" Noriko asked.

"Yeah?"

"You know where we are right?"

"'Course I do! Where's the trust, huh?" Shirrow snapped.

"I'm jus' worried 'cause I've never been this far into the forest without Mommy or Daddy before and-"

"Don't worry 'bout it. Dad would be able to find us if we did get lost, but we WON'T, ok? You're with me. So if anything DID happen I'd protect you. So you've got nothing to worry abo-"

Shirrow suddenly stopped walking and Mushin and Noriko bumped into his back.

"What?" asked Mushin. "Why'd you stop?"

"Did you hear that?"

"Hear w-what?" Noriko asked looking around franticly.

Shirrow looked around him and the others cautiously checking every shadow in the forest. He checked every tree. Nothing. It must have been his imagination. He started walking again. Noriko and Mushin followed close behind him. He heard it again. It sounded like a twig snapping. Then some leaves rustling. Shirrow's ears perked up. The noises were coming from the right.

"……"

"Shirrow?" Noriko asked. "I wanna go home."

"Yeah Shirrow, let's get outta here. We're getting too far from your house." agreed Mushin.

Shirrow nodded and started walking back in the direction they came. He walked for a little bit before hearing the noise again. He stopped and looked directly at the place where the noise was coming from. He started walking again then turned sharply and pounced on the bushes where the noise came from.

There was a rustling of leaves, various growls and yells of pain. Then Shirrow was tossed out of the bush. Noriko and Mushin crowded around him to make sure he was okay. Shirrow sat up and glared at the person emerging from the bush.

He was a little older than Shirrow and at least a foot taller. He had long silver hair that faded into black at the end. He also had black crescent moon shape on his forehead ((A/N: gee I wonder who he's related to)). He wore blue and white kimono-y shirt thingy and white pants. ((AN: MC Hammer pants to be exact))

"Who are you?" Shirrow demanded.

"Hmph… My name isn't important. What is important is why you're on my father's land. So tell me. Why are you here?"

"That's none of your damn business!" Shirrow yelled.

"Well if you won't tell me maybe the girl will."

The boy seemed to disappear for a moment, and then reappeared in front of Noriko.

"Tell Me, little girl… why have you come onto my father's land?"

":sniffle: W-we were jus' explorin' in the woods and went to far and w-we were gonna go back… :sniffle:"

"Hmph... went too far into the woods, did you?" The boy smirked. "Well you'll just have to learn not to wonder away from home now won't you?" The boy flexed his claws and was about to attack.

He didn't get to attack them though because Shirrow pounced at him, causing him to stumble to the ground. Then the three started running back the way they came towards their home. The boy kept chasing after them though and was catching up to them very quickly.

"Don't look back, guys!" Shirrow ordered, panting. "Jus' keep runnin!"

They kept running and started to lose him as they got closer to the border of the boy's land. The boy was still chasing them, but had slowed down. Noriko was starting to run slower and slower because she was getting tired. She didn't notice a root of a tree and tripped on it. ((A/N: That's typical of a chase scene, isn't it?)) The boy noticed this and ran to catch up to her.

"Noriko!" Shirrow yelled. He turned around and looked at his fallen sister who was staring at the boy who was running closer and closer to her.

"Noriko get up! Keep running!"

Tears stared to form in Noriko's eyes as she jumped up and continued running. But she didn't get far when the boy caught her.

"Noooo!" Shirrow and Mushin yelled together.

"DADDY! HELP!" Noriko cried.

Shirrow ran so that he was about 5ft away from the boy.

"Let go of her!" He yelled.

"No. I think father would rather have a word with the three of you trespassers instead of just letting you go."

Shirrow growled.

"Come with me. Or the girl dies."

Shirrow and Mushin reluctantly followed him further into the woods.

…………………………………………………

Back at his home InuYasha's ears perked up. It was faint and far away, but it sounded like Noriko. He stood up and started running in the direction of her voice.

"InuYasha! Where are you going?" Miroku called after his friend.

"It's Noriko! Something's happened. You stay here!" InuYasha called back over his shoulder and continued to run.

He ran through the forest and leapt over logs and rocks. He continued running for 5 minutes until he could hear Noriko crying up ahead. He made one final leap over the tops of the trees and landed in front of the group.

_Dad!_ Shirrow thought, relieved. He and Mushin tried to run over to him, but the boy blocked there way.

"Who are you?" The boy yelled. "Why has everyone decided today would be a good day to trespass?"

"That isn't important right now and if you don't want to die, I suggest that you let those three go."

"Now, now InuYasha..." said a voice from the shadows. "It wouldn't be wise to kill your own nephew." ((A/N: Is it just me, or does that sound like something that should be in _The Lion King?_))

InuYasha just growled as his older brother came into the small clearing they were in. "Sesshomaru…" he growled

"I've missed you as well, little brother." ((A/N: Haha! Stock voice!))


	9. Reunited Family

_Disclaimer: Ok yeah, I don't own Inuyasha and I never will so let's get on with the story._

……………………………………………………………………………………………

**CHAPTER NINE: Reunited Family**

"Sesshomaru…" InuYasha growled

"I've missed you as well, little brother." Sesshomaru said, as he walked further into the sunlight.

"Listen, Sesshomaru," InuYasha started, "I don't want to fight you, just give those three back and we'll leave your land."

"Now, now, InuYasha, we haven't seen each other in twelve years… You've come onto my land so the least you could do is stay for a little while."

"Right, like you'd really want me here!"

"Dad, what's this moron talkin' about?" Shirrow said, bored.

"It isn't wise to call me names, young one."

"Stuff it, old man!" Shirrow yelled back.

"Why you…! No one talks to my father like that!" the boy yelled.

"Yeah? Well I just did, you jackass!"

"Shut up, you inferior half breed!"

"Half breed? Who're you callin' a half breed? You're one too! I can smell the human in you!"

InuYasha's ears perked up at this. _No way… Sesshomaru's kid IS a half breed! … Wonder who the mother is…_

"So what if I'm a half breed, you half breed!"

"Both of you shut up!" InuYasha yelled.

The two boys stopped yelling and looked over at him. The boy looked over at Sesshomaru, who said to stay back.

"Alright look… I dunno what the hell's goin' on here but I don't really care either. Come on you three. We're leaving."

"InuYasha, I told you before… You aren't leaving…"

InuYasha turned around and glared at his brother. "I'm leaving. Follow me if you want to talk 'cause I'm not stayin' here anymore."

"You always have been a stubborn one…"

So the slightly larger party started to walk back towards InuYasha's home. They walked in silence for a long time. Noriko decided to break the silence.

"Daddy?" she whispered.

"Hmm?"

"Who is that man?"

"My brother."

Everyone except InuYasha and Sesshomaru paused in mid-step.

"Brother?" Noriko, Mushin, Shirrow, and the boy yelled in unison.

"When did this happen? Why didn't you tell us you had a brother?" Shirrow yelled.

"I agree father! Why didn't you say you had a brother? Even if he IS a half breed…"

"You know… now that you mention it… there is somewhat of a family resemblance..." Mushin said.

"Yeah, I guess there is… What am I saying? Dad! You shoulda' told us!" Shirrow yelled.

"Daddy? What's his name?" Noriko asked.

InuYasha bent down and picked up Noriko. "Well it's good to know that at least one of you doesn't really care that I never mentioned it…"

"Well?" Noriko persisted "What's his name?"

"Sesshomaru."

"Sess... ho... ma... ru? That's a long name to remember!"

"Well father? What's your half breed brother's name?"

"Hey, shut up you little-" InuYasha started to yell.

"Don't say that about your uncle, Taromaru… Your mother would be angry with you…"

"Yes father…"

_This is getting weird…_ InuYasha thought. _Why hasn't Sesshomaru tried to kill me or one of the kids?_

"So?" Taromaru continued, "What's his name?"

"His name is InuYasha."

"Why do I get the feeling that you two don't get along very well?" Mushin asked.

"Because we don't." InuYasha muttered and said nothing more.

As they arrived at InuYasha's little home, Miroku got up to greet them. Then he saw Sesshomaru with them and stayed at the house. He still looked like the same Sesshomaru. Except his eyes didn't have that same coldness that they usually had.

"Dad!" Mushin yelled as he ran up to Miroku. "Uncle InuYasha has a brother, Dad!"

"Yes… I know."

"You did? Why didn't you say someth-"

"Go inside and help your mother and Aunt Kagome."

Mushin did as he was told and went inside. InuYasha glanced at Noriko and Shirrow as if telling them to follow Mushin. And so they left the men alone.

"Well Sesshomaru… We haven't seen you in quite some time…" Miroku stated cautiously.

"Leave us, monk." Sesshomaru said coldly.

Miroku started to back away. "Yes, well... I'll go tell the ladies that everything is fine then..." Miroku said as he walked into the house.

"Taromaru, go back home and tell your mother where I am."

"But Father-"

"Leave."

Taromaru sighed and started to run back home.

"Well, Sesshomaru? Why haven't you tried to kill me yet?" InuYasha asked.

"Hmph… You've noticed I see. You aren't so idiotic after all…"

"As you can tell, I have a family of my own now. I see now why you love your family as much as you do. I-"

"Who's the mother?"

":sigh: ….InuYasha, must you interrupt?"

"Sorry"

"I-"

"So who IS the mother?"

Sesshomaru glared at his younger brother. "Rin. May I continue now?"

"RIN?" InuYasha yelled. "How the hell does THAT work? You have a son that's at LEAST 13 and she can't be any older than 20 by now!"

"I used a spell that made her age more quickly. She's more or less the same age as your woman."

"She has a name you know…!"

"Does it really matter at the moment?"

"……"

"That's what I thought. Now as I was saying, I-"

"Wait… If Rin's the mother, then… That's why your kid's a half demon! I get it! You hate half demons until you have one of your own and you realize they ain't so bad! Is that it?"

"………" Sesshomaru looked away, slightly ((A/N: VERY SLIGHTLY)) embarrassed at being found out.

"I see…"

"Sesshomapoo!"

InuYasha and Sesshomaru both looked behind them to see Kotaro walking out of the house chanting 'Sesshomapoo' over and over. InuYasha sweat-dropped.

"Hey, little guy." InuYasha said picking up Kotaro.

"Sesshomapoo!"

"His name's Sesshomaru, not sesshomapoo."

"Who?"

"This guy over here."

"His shoulder's 'piky." Kotaro said pointing to Sesshomaru's armor.

"Heh... that's armor, kid. Now, how 'bout you go back inside by Mommy, alright? We're talking."

":sigh: Don't bother… I forgot what I was saying anyway…"

"Never mind then... :sniff, sniff: smells like food's ready… come on in, we can talk later."

……………………………………

Hours had passed and it was now late in the night. The two brothers were reunited and everyone was having a great time. ((A/N: Well, as great a time that they can have while Sesshomaru still pulls off looking all bad-ass… Yeah, Sesshomaru!)) Shirrow, Noriko, and Mushin were playing one of the board games that Kagome had brought back from her time earlier during the day. Little Sakura was sound asleep again, sitting in the baby chair Kagome had. InuYasha, Miroku, Sesshomaru, Kagome, and Sango were all talking and Kotaro was on the verge of falling asleep as he lay curled up in InuYasha's lap.

"So, your kid's name is Taromaru then?"

"Yes, for the fifth time his name is Taromaru…"

"So… you aren't going to try to kill InuYasha anymore are you?" Kagome asked.

"Well, I never said that…" Sesshomaru answered with a slight ((A/N: very slight)) smirk. "But I suppose that I will let him live… It wouldn't be right to kill InuYasha because he was a half breed and then not kill my son…"

"He sure acts like a full-fledged demon though…" Shirrow commented. "He would've killed us if dad hadn't come along."

"Uh huh... Daddy always protects us!" Noriko exclaimed happily before looking back at the game board. "Heeey! Shirrow! You cheated!"

"Keh... no I didn't"

"Yes, you did!"

"No, I didn't!"

"DADDDDYY! Shirrow cheated!" Noriko wailed.

"How'd he cheat? You're playing Candy Land!" InuYasha stated, slightly annoyed. _Can't they ever get along?_

"He's moving extra spaces!"

"It's true. He is…" Mushin commented.

"Mushin!" Shirrow yelled "Some best friend you are!"

"Oh, look at the time!" Kagome cut in. "Noriko, it's way past your bedtime. How about you go to bed, ok sweety?"

":sigh: Ok…" Noriko said as she walked off to her room.

"Do I hafta go to sleep, mom?" Shirrow asked.

"You can stay up a little bit longer since Mushin's here." ((A/N: When you were little, didn't you hate it when you had to go to bed and everyone older than you got to stay up? That sucked, didn't it?))

InuYasha got up to go tuck in Noriko. As he got up, he picked Kotaro up with him and walked over to Noriko's room.

"Hey, Uncle Sesshomaru…" Shirrow said.

"Yes?"

"So how come you never visited us?"

InuYasha came back into the room as this question was asked still carrying Kotaro.

"Don't worry about it, kiddo." InuYasha answered.

"Aww! Come on I wanna know!"

"Your father and Uncle Sesshomaru didn't get along very well, honey." Kagome said

"Why not?"

InuYasha stayed silent and looked away. Shirrow looked at him and then his eyes widened as he realized why.

"You don't mean you didn't get along with each other because you're only a half demon do you, Dad?"

"That… and he was kindda jealous…"

"Jealous?" Mushin said. "Of what?"

InuYasha smirked. "Because I got Tetsusaiga and he got Tenseiga."

"Tenseiga?"

InuYasha sighed. _Great… now I have to explain this whole sword thing to him…_ he thought.

However, he didn't have to explain it after all.

"Well, you know how your Dad's sword can kill 100 demons with one swing?" Sango asked.

"Yeah…"

"Well, your uncle's sword, Tenseiga, can heal 100 demons with one swing." Miroku finished.

"Huh… That's interesting…" Mushin said.

"Uh huh, so why were you jealous? I mean you're probably unstoppable with that sword, right? You can't die 'cause it's a healing sword so that's good, right?"

"I suppose…"

They were silent for a while then Sesshomaru asked, "Tell me, InuYasha, where is the young fox that followed you around?"

"You mean Shippo? He went to live with a group of other fox demons for a while so he could learn about all the fox demon things he needs to know."

"I see."

"I miss him though…" Shirrow commented. "When's he comin' back, Dad?"

"I dunno… He'll come back when he feels like it… don't worry 'bout it so much. He probably misses you too."

"Of course he misses him, InuYasha." Miroku said. "You saw that he didn't want to leave."

"Yeah, well he had to. If he expected me to teach him how to be a fox, he could forget it."

Kagome laughed. "I don't see why you couldn't. Dogs and foxes are in the same family after all."

Everyone stared at Kagome blankly with raised eyebrows.

"Same family? What're you talking about, Kagome?"

":sweatdrop: Just forget I said anything…"

"I'm way ahead of you…"

"InuYasha…"

"Yeah?"

Kotaro knew what was coming and jumped out of InuYasha's arms and curled up on Sesshomaru's lap. ((A/N: awwwww))

"SIT!"

InuYasha collided with the ground face first. "Owww… What was that for?"

":sigh: He'll never learn…" Sango said.

They sat and talked some more about different things for another hour or two. It was now starting to become very late in the evening.

"Well everyone, I think it's time we left. It's getting late and Mushin should probably get to sleep." Sango said starting to stand up.

"Aww, Mom…"

Sango walked over to Sakura and picked her up. She didn't wake up since she's such a sound sleeper. They all said their good-byes and Sango, Miroku, Mushin, and Sakura walked back to their home.

Sesshomaru also got up to leave and handed Kotaro back to InuYasha. He left soon after saying his good-byes, wanting to get back to his own home and family. ((A/N: awwww… Sesshomaru has a soft side… And he's still bad-ass! Woo!))

Shirrow was sent to bed along with Kotaro who had already fallen asleep. InuYasha and Kagome also went to bed and everyone slept soundly.

…………………………………………………………………

_**Meanwhile… BUM, BUM, BUM!**_

A dark figure stood in the woods next to the little house. It seemed to be waiting for them to fall asleep so it could make its move. It waited for a while then snuck into the house, unheard by anyone. It snuck into three of the rooms and took something from each. There would be a surprise in the morning for a certain half demon…


	10. Missing

_Disclaimer: Ok yeah, I don't own Inuyasha and I never will so let's get on with the story._

……………………………………………………………………………………………

**CHAPTER TEN: Missing **

InuYasha woke up late the next day. This was unusual since Kotaro usually jumps on him every morning. He didn't mind so much though. It was kind of nice for him to be able to sleep in every once in a while. So he rolled over and intended to hug Kagome… except she wasn't there. He opened his eyes slowly so they could adjust to the light and saw that Kagome wasn't in the room.

He looked out the window. It looked as if it was already in the afternoon. The sun was high in the sky… ((A/N: haha that rhymes!)) so it couldn't be morning.

_Wonder where Kagome went off to…_ InuYasha wondered to himself. He sniffed the air and realized that the kids were gone too. He smelled something else for a second but the extra smell quickly dissipated and he shrugged it off thinking that it wasn't worth finding out.

_There's a reasonable explanation for all of this…_ he thought. _Kagome must've taken the kids somewhere and decided to let me sleep. Prolly' took them swimming or somethin' since it's hot outside._

With that thought he went outside. Again, he smelled something, but the smell dissipated before he could find out what it was. "I don't like this… Something's not right… Kagome wouldn't just leave. She would wake me up or leave a note or something…"

InuYasha was starting to become worried. He sniffed the air to try to find Kagome's scent. It took a couple of minutes, but he found it. It was very faint, but he could just barely smell it. It seemed as thought the scent was dispersing after being there for so long, but why would that be the case if Kagome only left this morning? Something must've happened that night.

InuYasha chased after the faint scent and ran through the forest that surrounded his home. He jumped over bushes and around trees and finally got to the end of the scent. It ended at the river. He wouldn't be able to follow the scent anymore if they had gone through water. He desperately sniffed the air, but it was useless. He wouldn't be able to find Kagome now.

_Why am I so worried?_ he thought. _If they DID go swimming they would've gone to this river. Of course I would've lost their scent. I'm worrying over nothing..._

He started walking away then stopped _But it isn't like Kagome to just leave without saying anything… I think I'll go pay Sango and Miroku a visit. Maybe they're at their house..._

…………………………………………………

Sango was busily cooking for her family. She had been busy all day trying to cook, watch the baby and Mushin, and keep Miroku from grabbin' her butt. ((A/N:sigh: some things never change)) It had been a tiring day for her and now that she had finished cooking she just wanted to rest. _Miroku and Mushin have arms, they can feed themselves…_ she thought.

She walked over and picked up Sakura and fed her some feudal era baby food… ((A/N: umm yeah I dunno just play along people)). She told Miroku and Mushin that their food was ready and was just sitting down to feed Sakura when InuYasha burst through the door.

"InuYasha? What's wrong?" Sango asked looking up at the panicking half demon.

"Damn it! They aren't here." He said, not even looking Sango's way.

"Are Kagome and your children missing?" Miroku asked.

"What do you think, dumbass?" InuYasha snapped at Miroku.

"Now, now, no need to get angry!" Miroku held his hands up to try to ward off the angry demon and slowly backed away. "When was the last time you saw them?"

"Last night. They were taken while I was sleeping."

"Feh... trust you to lose your own mate, InuYasha..." A voice said from the doorway.

InuYasha turned around quickly and stared at the source of the voice.

"Shippo? Wh-What're you doin' back here? When'd you get back?" InuYasha stared dumbfounded at the young fox demon.

He was a little older now. About 15 years old. ((A/N: ok let's just say that that's in demon years…)) He still looked pretty much the same except he was taller now. Not too much taller since he's a fox demon… but still taller than he used to be. At his full height he reached a little taller than InuYasha's waist. His once bushy tail was now long and fluffy.

Shippo smirked at the half demon. "I came back late last night to visit. Heh... I kindda got turned around so it took me a while to find your house."

"Late last night? How late?"

"I dunno… you had already gone to bed when I got there. But the fire inside had been put out recently so I guess all of you were just falling asleep maybe a half hour before I got there. I guess someone else came to visit late at night 'cause there was someone that was leaving when I got there—"

"What?" InuYasha, Miroku, and Sango asked in unison.

"What?"

"What did you say?"

"I said 'what?'"

"No! Before that! What did you say about someone leaving when you got there?" InuYasha yelled, becoming frustrated.

"Oh there was someone that went inside your house when I was arriving."

"What did they look like, Shippo?" Sango asked.

"I dunno it was dark out. I couldn't really tell. Whoever it was really stunk though… like a demon that's never heard of a bath before…"

_That must've been what I smelled when I woke up_… InuYasha concluded.

"Did you see where it was going?" Miroku asked.

"That's the strange part." Shippo said. "I tried to follow it, but it disappeared suddenly and then appeared by the river. Then it disappeared again and reappeared a couple miles away. It was hard to track since it wouldn't stay visible."

"Did you see Kagome and the kids?" InuYasha asked with worry in his voice.

Shippo looked up sadly at InuYasha and answered "Yes… but the demon moved so quickly I couldn't keep up. I'm sorry."

InuYasha looked sadly at the floor. He'd never be able to find them now. They were long gone by now. How would he be able to find them?

"Shippo might not have seen where they went. But I did."

InuYasha once again turned around to see the source of a new voice.

"Well, well, if it isn't Myoga!"

"Yes, M'Lord, I've returned and I know where Lady Kagome and your children are." Myoga said as he hopped onto InuYasha's shoulder.

"What? You do? Where are they, Myoga? Tell me!"

"Calm down! Your brother is close to where they are being held captive…"

"No he isn't." Miroku said.

"Yes he is."

"No, really, he isn't" Sango added.

"Yes he is!"

"No he isn't. He's right behind you." Shippo pointed behind Myoga and surely enough there was Sesshomaru.

"I know what the demon wants with Kagome and your children."

InuYasha stared at his older brother with hope in his eyes.

"Really, Sesshomaru?" asked a curious Miroku. "You know where Kagome and the children are?"

"Why would I lie?" He growled. He then turned towards InuYasha and said. "You need not worry, InuYasha. Your family is safe, for now."

"Where are they, Sesshomaru? What does the demon want from them?" InuYasha demanded.

"Tell me, InuYasha," Sesshomaru said in a calm voice, "What happened to the Shikon Jewel?"

"What the hell does that have to do with anything?" InuYasha shouted. "Where are Kagome and the kids?"

"I'll tell you AFTER you answer my question. What happened to the Shikon Jewel?"

InuYasha scowled. "Fine. After we defeated Naraku and got the entire jewel back, the jewel just kindda went back into Kagome's body… Like that time that dark priestess, Tsubaki, put a curse on Kagome and the jewel shards went inside her… But what does the jewel have to do with—"

"The jewel is the reason they were taken. It divided itself into four parts, knowing that you and Kagome would have three children. Kagome and your three children each have a quarter of the jewel inside of them. That is the reason that a demon has taken them. It wishes to gain strength from the jewel."

InuYasha stood speechless. After all the trouble they had gone through to get the jewel away from Naraku and now it was in the hands of evil once again.

"Dammit… Now I have to get the jewel away from another evil jackass…"

"The one who had the jewel isn't evil… he's just… ignorant…" Sesshomaru said.

"What do you mean, Sesshomaru?" asked a curious Shippo.

"Do you know this person that wants the jewel?" Miroku asked.

Sesshomaru closed his eyes. "Yes…" He then turned and started walking out the door. "He is my son."

The residents in the small house looked on in disbelief.

"Sesshomaru, wait!" InuYasha ran out to his older brother. ((A/N: LOL! I just thought of something funny… ok InuYasha running out to Sesshomaru through a meadow of flowers... heehee! And that sappy music playing in the backround! Ain't it great? Ok I'm done…))

"What is it?"

"Your son wouldn't kill Kagome… would he?"

"What do you think he would do? He may be half demon but he acts as if he is a full-fledged demon… He reminds me of you at times… But yes, he will most likely kill Kagome and your offspring… He wishes to use the jewel to become a full-fledged demon just as you once did."

"We have to stop him! Come on, Sesshomaru! You need to show me where they are!"

"We're coming too!"

InuYasha turned to see Miroku, Sango, and Shippo. Sango was wearing her demon slaying outfit thing with her abnormally large boomerang strapped to her back. ((A/N: gotta love the boomerang))

"But what about—"

"Don't worry about the baby, InuYasha." Sango said. "Mushin can take care of her while we are gone."

"Yeah, and I'll be with them, InuYasha, so don't worry!" Shippo said with a grin.

"That's supposed to make me feel better?" InuYasha said with a smirk. Shippo glared back at him and 'hmph'ed.'

_I love annoying that little runt…_ InuYasha thought with yet another smirk. He then turned back to his brother. "So are you gonna show me where they are or aren't you?" he said gruffly.

"There is no need to 'show' you where it is. You already know where he would be."

InuYasha stared blankly at his brother with his usual clueless expression.

"……"

":sigh: Does your tiny memory span recall a forest where you first met my son?"

InuYasha continued to look blankly and then… "Yeah, so where is he in the forest? It was pretty big…"

"You can find him close by where you first met him…I'm not going to lead you to them so you can kill my son, InuYasha… You're half dog demon… sniff him out…" With that said, Sesshomaru walked away.

…………………………………………………

An hour later, InuYasha was running along the forest floor at top speed trying to find his family and his evil nephew. Miroku and Sango searched the treetops as they rode on top of Kirara. None of them were having any luck. InuYasha was beginning to give up hope...

_Stupid Sesshomaru…_ He thought to himself. _He could've narrowed it down when he said 'close by where you first met him'. That might've been kindda useful to me while looking… hmph… dumbass…_

He then knelt down on all fours and started sniffing the ground. He stopped after a moment and punched the ground in frustration. "Dammit! I don't know what the runt smells like!"

He started to take out his anger on a nearby tree that was 'in his way' and then started to calm down… Sort of…

"Alright…" he said to himself, "I won't be able to concentrate if I'm all ticked off… I guess his scent would kindda be a mix between Sesshomaru and Rin's… :shiver: jeeze… Sesshomaru and Rin? Huh… never in a million years would I have seen THAT coming…. Sesshomaru and Rin… Feh… Like I care…" He then rolled his eyes and started to continue in his search for his nephew's scent.

…………………………………………………………

"Do you think InuYasha's found anything yet, Miroku?" Sango asked in a worried tone.

"I hope so, because we aren't having much luck... Where could Taromaru be hiding? The only thing that I see here are miles and miles of trees…"

"He's hidden himself very well… and he wouldn't hesitate to kill people…"

"Indeed… I suppose he –AHHHHHHHH!" Miroku nearly fell off of Kirara in surprise as InuYasha suddenly jumped up in front of them.

"Have you guys seen anything?"

"I'm afraid not… What about you? Could you smell anything?"

"I tried to find Taromaru's scent but it's harder than you would think…"

"Well, what about Kagome's scent?" asked Miroku.

"I tried to sniff them out too… but I couldn't find anything…"

"Lord InuYasha, you're trying to follow the wrong scent."

InuYasha looked down at his shoulder. There sat Myoga the flea demon. "Who am I supposed to be looking for then?"

"Shippo said he saw a demon at your home, but a demon as small as Taromaru wouldn't be able to carry Kagome, Shirrow, Noriko, and Kotaro all at once… He would've had a much larger demon do that for him."

"But Taromaru is only half demon… why would a larger demon help him when he could easily kill him?" Sango asked.

"Because he fears Sesshomaru wouldn't be happy if he didn't do as his son told him."

"Well, that changes everything… So how the hell are we supposed to find this demons' scent you little blood-sucking moron?" InuYasha said with a growl. This was becoming very frustrating. ((A/N: lol he's such a nice man!))

"You forget what your elder brother said. :sigh:"

"No I didn't! He said, 'close by where you first met him'!"

"And tell me Lord InuYasha, Is this 'close by where you first met him'?"

"Of course it is… I think…"

"……………"

……………………………………………………

Ok so now they were looking in the correct spot 'close by where they first met him' and InuYasha was able to sniff out Taromaru's scent. It was very faint but he was able to follow it. Along with Taromaru's scent he could smell a very strong scent of demon. They followed the scent for a long time and then it seemed to just disappear.

"Dammit…" Was all InuYasha could say.

"Don't worry M'Lord, Let's keep looking… Maybe we'll find some—"

"Shut up, Myoga. I don't wanna hear it."

"But M'Lord—"

"I said SHUT UP!" With that he punched the ground in frustration and it crumpled from underneath him. "AHHHHHHH—OOOFF"

"What happened?"

"I think he fell…"

Sango and Miroku (with Myoga on his shoulder) walked over to the newly formed hole. InuYasha was at the bottom starting to stand up. He fell down a flight of stairs that was formed out of the ground. He was in an underground cave.

"InuYasha it might've been less painful if you took the stairs down, you know…" Miroku said with that cheerful voice of his.

"Oh shut up…" He took a sniff of the air. "This is where they took them… come on." With that they walked down a passage way with InuYasha in the lead, sniffing around for his family.


	11. It Begins

_Disclaimer: Ok yeah, I don't own Inuyasha and I never will so let's get on with the story._

……………………………………………………………………………………………

**CHAPTER ELEVEN: It Begins…**

It had been about half an hour since InuYasha found the underground cave, and it was becoming darker the further they went in. InuYasha was able to see since he was half demon, but Sango and Miroku couldn't see their own hand in front of their face.

"Ok guys, we're getting' close to where they are… and it's starting to get brighter now."

"Well, that's a relief…" Sango said.

"Yeah, but the scent of that demon is getting stronger too… It's probably at the end of this tunnel… Taromaru's there too…"

"What about Kagome and the others?" Miroku asked.

"They're all there… and I don't smell any blood so they must be fine…"

"Be careful when fighting this demon, Lord InuYasha. It reminded me of Goshinki because of its enormous amount of strength." Myoga warned.

"Feh… Myoga, I defeated Goshinki a long time ago… There's no way he could beat me if he's only that strong. I would think that you'd know that by now."

"Yes M'Lord, but isn't tonight the night of the new moon?"

InuYasha stopped in his tracks. He had forgotten about that. Tonight was the night of the new moon… The night he loses his demon powers and becomes a human until the sun rises again…

"Dammit!" InuYasha swore. "How could I forget a thing like that? Now how am I gonna rescue Kagome and the kids?"

"Relax InuYasha!" Sango said. "The sun was still shining outside. You still have some time left before the sun goes down!"

"Yeah, but how much time?"

"Now, now, let's not get discouraged! You still have time left and you said so yourself that this demon wouldn't be a problem for you and how tough could Taromaru be? He couldn't be much of a challenge yet considering his age." Miroku said calmly with a look of hope on his face.

InuYasha nodded once, but didn't say anything as they continued on their way through the dark tunnel.

**Meanwhile…**

"Stop that!"

"No! Get away from me!"

"Leave him alone!"

"Shut up!"

"WAHHHHHHHHHHHH! MAAMAAA!"

"Let go of him!"

"ow ow ow ow ow ow! Ok! Ok! Just stop it already!"

Taromaru was NOT having fun. All he wanted was the jewel. Was that so much to ask? Sure he was going to have to kill his only aunt and cousins for it but they didn't mean that much to him anyway.

He had been down there for hours trying to get the jewel fragments out of them, but they wouldn't stay still long enough for him to kill them. He could easily kill the little one but Kagome wouldn't let him get near him and then if he did, she would kick him. And her kicks hurt! Not only that but his other two cousins would bite and they have sharp fangs! It was no use. And the demon that brought them to his underground cave refused to help him kill them because he had gotten enough bruises from them already.

The demon was very large. As Myoga had said, he was about as tall as Goshinki. It had humongous fangs and clawed fingers. Its face was that of a lizard and its eyes were a dark red color. ((A/N: ok yeah I dunno… just make it look like you want for the rest of the details…))

_How can I kill them? They won't let me get near enough to—hmmmm… heh heh... that could work…_ Taromaru smirked an evil smirk and walked over to a shelf that had been carved out of the stone. He picked up a small bottle with what looked like a sort of mist inside of it.

"Come with me." he said to the demon.

The demon (who doesn't have a name yet) followed him out of the room. As Taromaru shut the door he threw the bottle in and it broke. The mist inside of the bottle spread throughout the room.

"Don't breathe it in!" Kagome said before it reached where they were. But it was too late. Shirrow was the closest to the mist and had breathed it in, as did Noriko and Kotaro.

Kagome tried to hold her breath for as long as she could but she eventually had to exhale and she fell to her side as she started breathing again. ((A/N: Quick, stop breathing!))

Taromaru came back into the room with the (still nameless) demon. "Good! All of them are unconscious! Let's begin killing them, shall we?" he walked over to Shirrow and would've succeeded had the door not been flung open and InuYasha didn't rush into the room with Sango and Miroku.

"You just keep getting in my way of killing things, don't you?" Taromaru said with a glare.

"Feh… too bad for you, now give back Kagome and—" for the first time InuYasha saw Kagome and his children lying limply on the ground. The sight before him pulled at his heartstrings…

_N-no… _he thought. _They can't be dead… they just can't be!_

He didn't stay sad for long though because his sadness became anger. He immediately became enraged and started growling. ((A/N: The Walrus: REHHHHH!))

Sango and Miroku stepped back as they realized that InuYasha was becoming VERY angry. It was best to let him take it from here. If they got in his way, they might become his next target.

The demon noticed this too, and started to walk towards the enraged half demon. InuYasha was now on his hands and knees both angry and saddened. A few stray tears fell from his eyes and onto the ground. Anger and sadness was burning within him and he was starting to lose control of his emotions.

Taromaru watched this calmly. He expected him to act like this when he found out. He just didn't expect him so soon. _Apparently he's smarter than he looks… for him to find me before I could kill them_…

InuYasha's face was hidden behind his hair that hung down in front of his face. His growls of anger were becoming louder and louder. An eerie red aura started to form around him as he started to look up at Taromaru.

The demon looked down at InuYasha. _This one might be a challenge…_ it thought.

InuYasha leapt at Taromaru, his claws stretched out and ready kill him in one attack. Right before he could hit Taromaru though, the other demon leapt at him and attacked with his own claws. InuYasha was hit head-on and was thrown against the wall. InuYasha looked up at the other demon and rubbed the back of his head.

_Dammit… I guess I'll have to deal with this idiot first…_ A single bead of sweat made its way down the side of his face. _I'll have to make this quick… I don't have much time left before I turn into a human…_

InuYasha once again leapt at the demon, this time unsheathing Tetsusaiga and swung at him. The demon (who still doesn't have a name) once again used a clawed hand to attack InuYasha. He countered the attack with the Tetsusaiga. The demon saw this and attacked with his other hand, once again hitting InuYasha into the wall.

_It… it must be getting late… I'm starting to lose my strength_ He looked up at the demon, panting heavily. _I'll have to finish this now…_ He looked over towards Kagome and his children. _I'll defeat this demon for them… I WILL avenge them_!

With those thoughts in mind, InuYasha found the strength within himself to stand up. With a look of determination on his face, he rushed at the demon. He had already started to transform into a human. His ears were now on the sides of his head, his claws were no longer there, and his hair was slowly turning black. Seeing this, the demon rushed at InuYasha and was going to, once again, attack. The demon was too late though, because with one final swing of the Tetsusaiga, InuYasha used the wind scar! ((A/N: and the crowd goes wild! wOOt!)) The demon was dead. And just in time. InuYasha had turned completely into a human.

"InuYasha!" Miroku and Sango yelled in unison. They rushed forward to help but there was a barrier and they couldn't get past it. All they could do is watch helplessly as InuYasha stood in his human form.

Taromaru smirked. "You have to be kidding…" InuYasha glared at his nephew and placed Tetsusaiga back in its sheath "You don't really expect me to fight you while you're human… do you?"

InuYasha remained silent and rushed at his nephew, ready to beat him into the ground. He never got his chance though since he was much slower in his human form and Taromaru reached him first. His clawed hand started to glow a faint green color and he hit InuYasha's right shoulder.

InuYasha jumped back and held his injured shoulder. "Hmph I see your dad's taught you how to use poison claws, eh?"

Taromaru didn't answer and instead attacked again before his uncle could react and used an attack similar to InuYasha's 'Iron Reaver.' ((A/N: or for those of you who might have only read the manga, 'claws of steel'))

They continued fighting for hours. InuYasha was very tired, but refused to give up. He narrowly dodged most of his nephew's attacks. With every time that he was hit he would move slower and would get hit more often.

_Just as long as I keep him away from Kagome and the kids… I don't care what happens to me!_ InuYasha thought. _I just need to last until the sun rises…_ :pant pant: _If… if I can last until then, I can beat this little bastard and avenge my family..._

Distracted by his thoughts, InuYasha was hit again by Taromaru's attack. He was already bleeding a lot and was sweating heavily.

"Say good-bye." Taromaru rushed at his uncle and was about to deliver the final blow when suddenly a bright light flashed past him and he leapt back.

He swiftly turned and glared at Kagome who was standing in the corner of the room where some miscellaneous weapons lay on the floor. She held a bow and arrow in her hands and had it aimed at Taromaru. ((A/N: wow! What a coincidence that there happened to be a bow and some arrows there!))

_Dammit! How did she get up without my noticing?_

"Get away from InuYasha!" She yelled. "Your opponent is ME!"


	12. In the End

_Disclaimer: Ok yeah, I don't own Inuyasha and I never will so let's get on with the story._

……………………………………………………………………………………………

_**To the Readers:** Well, people… here it is. The last chapter for 'After Twelve Years'… Thanx so much for reading and all of the reviews. I'm glad that you all enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Be on the look out for more fics that I'm thinking of writing. I don't know the details… but I can feel another InuYasha fic beginning to form in my mind… Or maybe a little side-story for this one… Anyway, until next time…_

_-Japanime625 _

……………………………………………………………………………………………

**CHAPTER TWELVE: In the End…**

Taromaru starred blankly at Kagome. "How did you do that? You shouldn't even be awake!"

Kagome was struggling to stay up. Her vision was blurry and she couldn't stay straight.

Taromaru noticed this and laughed. "You can barely sit up! How could you even hope defeat me?"

InuYasha slowly opened his eyes. He was leaning against the wall for support and was still bleeding. _Ka…gome?…She's alive…?_ he opened his eyes completely and saw Kagome struggling to stay up. She was holding a bow and arrow in her hands and was aiming at Taromaru.

_S-she's alive… That must mean… the kids are okay too!_ "Kagome…! G-get away from him!"

"I'm not leaving you behind, InuYasha!" Kagome yelled back.

InuYasha growled (It didn't sound as menacing in his human form though…) and stood up. _There's no way that I'm gonna lose Kagome…_ He unsheathed Tetsusaiga, which didn't transform, and started to walk over to Taromaru.

Taromaru knew he was walking towards him but didn't care. Instead he started to walk towards Kagome. "You're starting to become a nuisance… I'll just finish you off right now..."

With this said he flexed his claws and swiped at the bow and arrow Kagome held. It immediately broke, leaving Kagome unarmed. Now he lifted his clawed hand into the air and was about to finish Kagome off. His hand was an inch from Kagome when a bright light flashed and he fell to his knees in pain. InuYasha kicked him off to the side and checked to make sure that Kagome was alright. ((A/N: PUNT! …Dag, yo…))

Taromaru looked at InuYasha. He was starting to transform back into a demon and Tetsusaiga and grown slightly stronger. It still hadn't transformed but it was still strong enough to cause him pain. He looked down at his hand to see how badly he was injured, but his hand wasn't there. He looked down and saw that his hand was lying on the ground, blood still oozing from it. His arm was also bleeding. He glared at his uncle.

"Y-you cut off my hand! What kind of an uncle are you?"

"At least I didn't kidnap your family and try to kill them!"

"You could never defeat my father! And you could go ahead and kill my mother! I don't care about her anyway!"

"Wh-what do you mean? Don't you love your mother?" Kagome asked, shocked.

"Of course I don't! I have no respect for humans or half-breeds! That's why I needed the jewel! That way I could be a full-fledged demon like my father and no one would be my equal in battle! I would be the strongest and everyone would have to respect me!"

"Believe me, you don't want the jewel! It only causes pain to the people that use it for evil!" InuYasha yelled.

"Becoming stronger isn't evil! And I'll prove it! I'll take the jewel right now!" With that said Taromaru rushed at Kagome with his other clawed hand aimed at her. He would get the jewel with one try.

"Nooo! Taromaru, stop this!" InuYasha ran towards Taromaru, never noticing that he had fully transformed into a demon or that the Tetsusaiga had transformed. He swung at Taromaru and noticed the transformation right before he hit him. He hit Taromaru right below his ribs, nearly cutting him in half. He stopped soon after realizing what had happened, but the cut was deep and Taromaru died instantly.

InuYasha fell to his knees. _I-I didn't mean to kill him… I didn't know I transformed…_

InuYasha looked towards Kagome. She was staring at Taromaru's dead body; fear still lingered in her eyes. He put Tetsusaiga back in its sheath and put his hand on Kagome's shoulder.

"Kagome…? A-are you ok? He didn't hurt you did he?"

Kagome looked up at InuYasha. "I-I'm fine… Are you ok? You were fighting him while you were a human… You're probably hurt more than I am…"

"No, I'm fine…"

"Are you sure? I mean… your shoulder IS kindda cut open…" she said, pointing to his bleeding shoulder with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh like I've never had THAT happen before…" he replied with a smirk.

"Are you two alright?" Sango and Miroku asked as they rushed into the room. The barrier had vanished.

"Yeah we're fine…" InuYasha said. Then he turned to Kagome, "What about the kids, are they ok?"

"They're fine, they're just sleeping…"

"Ok… Let's go then. I just want to be at home with you guys now. " InuYasha said as he pulled Kagome into a hug. ((A/N: awwww…))

"Same here..." Kagome replied, hugging back.

The two of them stood up and walked over to where their children lay sleeping. Kagome bent over and picked up Kotaro, who curled up in his mother's arms. InuYasha picked up Noriko and Shirrow and then they began to leave.

"InuYasha?" Kagome asked.

"What?"

"What about Taromaru? We can't just leave him here…"

"…………"

"InuYasha?"

InuYasha handed Noriko and Shirrow to Miroku and walked back into the room where Taromaru lay motionless. He was still bleeding. InuYasha carefully picked him up. Then walked back to where everyone else was and walked past them continuing to walk through the darkness. Everyone else followed after him.

"InuYasha?" Kagome repeated.

"We'll take him to Sesshomaru and then we'll leave. It's the least we could do to let Sesshomaru know that his son is dead."

Kagome nodded even though she knew it was too dark for InuYasha to notice. Everyone remained quiet as they walked through the rest of the dark tunnel.

…………………………………………

When they reached the end of the tunnel, they were greeted by Kirara who had stayed outside, not liking the darkness of the tunnel. The three children had woken up and Noriko and Shirrow were no longer being carried. Kotaro, however, was still in his mother's arms. He didn't want to walk on his own right now.

"Shirrow, Noriko, stay with uncle Miroku and Aunt Sango. Your mom and I have to pay a visit to Uncle Sesshomaru…" He looked down at Taromaru who he had wrapped his top layer of his shirt kimono thing around so he wouldn't scare his children.

"Ok Daddy."

"Why does Kotaro get to go and we don't?"

"Because he wants to stay with your mom and she's coming with me."

"Oh… well I want to stay with Mom… can I come?"

"…No…"

"Keh…"

InuYasha ruffled his son's hair and said they would be back soon. With that said, he left with Kagome, Kotaro, and the dead Taromaru to find Sesshomaru. It didn't take long. Sesshomaru was waiting for them about five minutes away from where everyone was waiting for them.

"I see that you've gotten your family back, little brother."

"Sesshomaru… I… well…"

"There is no need to explain. I already know that my son is dead. His blood and the scent of death are all over you."

"…I didn't mean to kill him… It was an accident. I didn't realize that I wasn't a human anymore… I was just protecting Kagome… I…"

"Enough. As far as I'm concerned I have no son. He foolishly tried to gain power using magic instead of gaining power himself by earning it through hard work. I've told him that using the jewel would bring his death, but he didn't listen. That was his own fault. Then he attacked your family to get what he desired. Just as I tried to kill you to get the Tetsusaiga… He was like me in that way I suppose…"

"What about Rin? Does she feel the same way?"

"Yes…" He turned to his younger brother and said, "Leave him here. I will have my servants bury him."

InuYasha laid Taromaru's still form on the ground and took his top shirt off of him. He put his shirt over his shoulder and held it there as they began to walk back to everyone else.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

"I found it!" Shirrow called holding up a rabbit's pelt.

InuYasha smiled from his perch in a tree. He knew that Shirrow didn't know where he was, but decided not to say anything to see if his son could find him.

He smiled to himself. Two months had passed since Taromaru died. They were a happy family again and they lived happily together. Shippo had stayed with them at their home for a while before finding a rather cute female fox demon. He spent most of his time with her and had fallen head over heels in love.

Her name was Mayu. ((A/N: no, she's not the little devil-child from the first season.)) She had long reddish-brown hair that she kept in a pony-tail. Her eyes were a light blue and she wore a shirt with leaves on it like Shippo's except hers was a light pink, and she wore a dark green skirt. Her tail was long and fluffy like Shippo's. They were very happy together.

InuYasha continued to let his thoughts wander as he lounged in the tree. He thought about how he had almost lost his family and would never let something like that happen again... He had begun training more with Shirrow after they had gotten back home. He was having him sniff out rabbit pelts and things of that sort. Soon he would start practicing using swords and then someday he would get the Tetsusaiga. InuYasha stopped at this thought. _Feh… I'll have to be long gone by the time I hand my sword over to anyone... even if it IS my own son…_

"Dad?"

InuYasha looked below him. There on the ground, looking up at him was Shirrow.

"What'cha doin' up there?" Shirrow asked as he began to climb up the tree. He wasn't very good at jumping up into the high branches yet and didn't want to miss a branch and fall down.

InuYasha paused for a moment before answering. "Nothin'… just thinking about stuff…"

"What kind of stuff?" Shirrow asked as he reached the branch where his father sat. He laid the rabbit pelt on his father's crossed arms and smiled.

InuYasha smirked as he looked down at the pelt. "You found it, I see…"

"Yup! Are we done training for today?"

"Yeah... I think so." InuYasha said this as he picked up the pelt, held it out to the side and let it drop to the ground.

"Hey! InuYasha! Watch where you're dropping things!"

InuYasha looked down and saw Kagome standing there with Kotaro and Noriko standing beside her. She held the rabbit pelt in her hand.

"Heh… sorry Kagome. Didn't see you there!" He said with a smile.

Kagome rolled her eyes knowing that he didn't really care since it didn't hurt her at all. "SIT!"

InuYasha obediently plummeted to the ground via the prayer beads around his neck.

"There. You dropped a smelly, old, rabbit pelt on me, I 's-worded' you. Now we're even." Kagome said with a smile.

"Oww! Dammit, Kagome! Why do you have to--!"

"Sit!"

InuYasha hit the ground head-first… again.

"That one was for swearing." Then she looked up at Shirrow. "Come on, Shirrow, lunch is ready!"

Shirrow climbed down from the tree and walked off with his younger siblings towards the house. InuYasha remained on the ground and watched his family start to leave.

"Are you coming, Dog-Boy?" Kagome asked teasingly.

InuYasha smiled then pretended to pout. "Feh… Why would I go with you if you're always sitting me?"

Kagome kneeled down on the ground next to InuYasha and started to scratch his ears. "Because you love me?"

InuYasha smirked and laid his head on Kagome's lap. "Well… I guess that's a good enough answer…"

"That's good…"

InuYasha closed his eyes and sighed.

"InuYasha?"

"Hmmm?"

"Are… are you purring?" Kagome said in between laughs.

"Feh… You would purr too if you had ears like mine and you were getting' 'em scratched…" he replied, then continued his purring.

"Oh... :giggle: ok… it's just that… I didn't know that dogs purr…"

"Hmph…"

"Well… let's go!" Kagome said as she suddenly stood up. InuYasha rolled back onto the ground with a 'thump'.

"Come on, Dog-Boy. Let's hurry before all the food is gone…" Kagome said as she laughed and started walking away.

InuYasha smirked and got up to brush the dirt off of his clothes, then ran to catch up with Kagome. When he caught up, they walked silently, holding hands.

"InuYasha?"

"Hmmm?"

"I love you…"

"I love you too…"

With that said they walked back to their home, both of them smiling, hand-in-hand.

………**.THE END……….**


End file.
